The Little Water Mage
by gezusgeek
Summary: Everyone knows how much Juvia loves Gray. But when she goes to confront him about it, innocent Levy's translating skills end up sending them into the book itself, putting them under it's spell and forcing them to follow what was once one of Juvia's favorite stories. Now with nothing left but each other, how will Juvia and Gray follow the story's rules and return home safely? GRUVIA
1. Chapter One: Spell

Juvia took a deep breath as she walked down the streets towards her home under Fairy Tail's roof. With each step she found her nerves growing more unstable and her emotions more uneasy.

She has been talking herself in and out of what to do next. She had finally made up her mind, however her mind also held doubts. The Water Mage picked up her pace, doubts ultimately turning into determination. The next move was hers and she was finally going to use that to her advantage.

She would finally confess to her beloved Gray-sama.

Okay, so she knew full well that Gray knew that she loved him more than sunlight. She practically told him so every time they were within ten yards of each other.

But this time would be different.

This time she would explain herself. Explain _why_.

Why she loved him. Why she felt as though she would never be able to ever repay him. How he obliviously took the rain away, gave her a home, and a family to return to. Why his opinion mattered so much to her and how much it hurt her heart when he didn't seem to notice that every word he said meant the world. Whether they lifted her spirits, or crushed them.

Today she would explain those things to him, carefully and clearly. It was going to be her final act towards making him see how much she really loves him. Her last chance...

Her last hope.

As her thoughts went on, the Guild doors soon came into view, causing her to halt momentarily in front of them. Her mouth went dry, for once in her life, and with a shaking hand, she opened the doors to find the common commotion of her comrades a bit louder than usual.

She ignored them, looking only for one in particular. Scanning the room, she finally saw him amongst the crowd. Noting momentary that everyone was gathered around team Shadow Gear's table, she walked up behind him. "Good morning Gray-sama!"

He glanced back at her and gave the smallest of smiles. "Oh, hey."

Curiosity got the best of her as she glanced around, then back towards her beloved. "What's going on?"

He looked back over at the table where Levy, Lily, and Gajeel sat on one side, Jet and droy sitting at the other. Levy was clearly not paying any attention to her surroundings as she studied the old-looking book in front of her. Notes, ink, quills, and paper scattered across the table. "Looks like Levy was asked by Gramps to decode that book. Mira apparently found it deep in the Guild's library and neither one knows where it came from."

She made an "Oh~" sound. Her eyes sparkled in interest as she watched Levy work. She slightly felt bad for her that everyone was being so loud. Jet and Droy were cheering her on and Gajeel was throwing threats at them to try and get them to be quiet, though it wasn't working. Lily was trying to help, giving suggestions. The rest that were gathered around the table were Team Natsu, Wendy, herself, and the Strauss Siblings. She smiled at them all before realizing that she was getting too distracted. She had a mission to carry out!

Glancing back up at Gray, she found that he was already in an argument with Natsu and sighed. If she interrupted, he would most likely just get upset with her. So instead, she listened as the argument turned into a fist fight and decided to walk over to the table. It wouldn't hurt to look while she waited for her beloved to win. Once he did, she could catch him in a happy mood. Then if he lost, she could cheer him up before explaining herself. Either way would be fine with her.

She leaned over Levy's shoulder and scanned over the book, mumbling as she tried to read the description somewhat. However, she couldn't find any way to read it. Squinting her eyes, she studied the text curiosity.

Βε χαρεφυλ ασ ψου ρεαδ, Ορ ψου ωιλλ φινδ ψουρσελφ ιν μακε βελιεϖε.

Βε χαρεφυλ ασ ψου τρεαδ, Ορ τηε στορψ μαψ νεϖερ ενδ.

Χοντινυε ονωαρδ ασ φινδ, Ψου μαψ ρυν ουτ οφ τιμε.

Λοϖε ανδ ηαππιλψ εϖερ αφτερ, Χουλδ τυρν ουτ το βε δισαστερ.

Ενδυρε τηε ϕουρνεψ ανδ ψου ωιλλ σεε, Τηε ποσσιβιλιτιεσ τηερε χουλδ βε.

Μυλτιπλε ενδινγσ μαψ οχχυρ, Προϖε ψουρ λοϖε το βε πυρε.

"Levy-san, Juvia is curious. Do you know what it says?" The other blunette stopped her work, smiling up at her friend. "Oh, good morning Ju-chan! I totally didn't see you come in, sorry. And to answer your question. I've narrowed down that it's similar to English and Latin where the letters have both Capital and Lowercase. From there, I've managed to narrow it down. Now it should be easy to descript!~"

She went back to reading and taking notes and Juvia smiled as she worked. Levy always worked so hard if there was something she could do. Juvia always admired her for that quality and hoped to learn from it.

She heard a frustrated sigh behind her and turned to find her precious Gray-sama shirtless while running a hand through his hair. Her face grew red as it seemed like sparkles flew right off of him in every angle. "Dang Erza, I would have had 'em if she didn't stop us..."

Here it is, her chance! Gaining what was left of her confidence, she turned to him fully. "G-Gray-sama..?" She mentally gave herself a facepalm at how awkward she sounded.

He blinked at her, slightly shocked that her voice had stuttered. It was unusual for the Water Mage unless she was nervous, and if she was, he hadn't the slightest idea why. Great, now his curiosity was getting the better of him."What's up?"

She tried to swallow the frog in her throat, looking at the ground for a moment before raising her head to look him in the eye. She was suddenly extremely nervous. "J-Juvia would like to, w-when Gray-sama has some time, t-to talk to him in private...I-if that's okay."

He wondered for a moment on what she was trying to get at, but the honesty and surprising desperation in her eyes told him he needed to listen to whatever she had to say. So after a moment, he went to reply, however, Levy's happy cheer next to them caught them both off guard, making them flinch slightly.

"I got it! It's a simple transition of an older storytelling language where most of the characters are replaced with shapes and symbols!" Everyone smiled at how proud she sounded, however, Gajeel merely raised a brow at her boredly, asking what the rest were really thinking. "And that means..?"

She looked down at him, not losing any of her earlier enthusiasm. "It means- I can read it." Everyone eagerly waited as she looked back down at the book, ready to hear what it said. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Be careful as you read, or you will find yourself in make believe.

Be careful as you tread, or the story may never end.

Continue onward as you'll find, you may run out of time.

Love and happily ever after, could easily turn out to be disaster.

Endure the journey and you will see, the possibilities there could be.

Multiple endings could occur, prove your love to be pure..."

As she started to read, Juvia felt a strange feeling well up inside her. Her vision started to blur and her head started to pound. Yet the words Levy spoke seemed to engrave themselves into her mind. As if they were being spoken straight into her head. There was a bright flash, white light engulfing her completely.

Before she knew what was happening, her world turned from white, to pitch black. 


	2. Chapter Two: Lost

As Juvia started to come to, the first thing she noticed was the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. Curiously, she slowly opened her eyes to see the setting sun seemingly fall slowly out of the sky, it's light bouncing off of the ocean as the waves calmly caved into one another. It was a gorgeous sight.

Unfortunately, as Juvia started to sit up in an attempt to capture the view better, a sharp pain came from her gut, causing her limbs to give out, a gasp escaping her lips. She quickly clenched her stomach, shutting her eyes closed and letting a whine leave her mouth.

That's when she realized two _very_ important things.

One: Her body was bare. As in naked. Butt. Naked. If she wasn't in pain at the moment, she would scream in embarrassment and run around in search of something to cover herself up with. Which brings us to the other conclusion...

She tried to say something to confirm her suspicion, only to be met with silence. Though the pain in her gut was subsiding, tears still pricked her eyes. She couldn't speak. Now she couldn't confront Gray about her confession. About why she felt the way she did for him.

What was she going to do..?

 _Juvia that is not the problem right now!_ She went from scolding to bracing herself so she could sit up. The pain came back, like suddenly being pierced in the gut by a dagger. She had even prepared herself for it, but every time she moved it felt like a fresh wound.

As a Mage, she was use to getting hurt, but because she is made of water, the girl had never really been cut before. Other than by magic that is. She had a feeling that this was what it would feel like.

Taking a deep breath, gaining courage, Juvia rose her body to where she was on her knees. Taking another deep, shaking breath, she started to stand. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably. So ignoring the pain in her gut, she took a step forward.

She gasped as fresh tears came to her eyes. A new sharp pain came through her feet. As if she had just took a step onto a pile of broken glass. The sudden new wave of pain caused her to scream, not that anything came out, but it made her feel a little better. NOT.

As she fell towards the sandy beach, she thought she had saw a glimpse of someone, but she was much too busy dealing with herself than having to worry if someone else was there in the distance or not.

She tried to get on her hands and knees, but found that her body was much too heavy. In fact, she felt strange. Like her body was more dense than before. After finally getting into a sitting position, ignoring the pain, she tried to use her magic to change her body into water. Only to find that she couldn't feel any kind of magic at all.

Her eyes widened in shock, another gasp came from her mouth before she covered it with her hand. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't use magic...She couldn't use water.

Water was her life.

She couldn't help but cry, feeling pathetic, but at the same time feeling as if she has lost a very important part of herself.

That's when she heard her name being called suddenly. She shot her head up at the voice, recognizing it instantly. She mouthed his name as the Ice Mage ran into view. 


	3. Chapter Three: Confusion

**About an hour ago...**

Gray had woken up in a very over sized bed. He blinked at the ceiling, raising a brow. He quickly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Well, he tried to, but found that the bed was too large, leaving his legs to awkwardly stay straight ahead of him. He had to scooch to the side of the bed so he could sit on the edge. Man there was something wrong with that.

Speaking of wrong...

As he looked around, he just kept adding to the 'not mine' list. This was not his room. It was much too large and much to lavish. He was positive that any one of the items in this room could pay off his house. There was something wrong with that too.

He stood and looked down at himself, making sure he was fine, and noticed he was wearing different clothes. He didn't really mind though, they weren't very different than what he usually wore, if not a bit more expensive looking.

He sighed. "Time to explore I guess." So with a shrug of his shoulder, he went out the diamond encrusted double doors. Again, wrong.

Gray soon figured out that he was in a castle. A very large castle. The more he learned as he explored, the more creeped out he became. For one, all of the 'servants' he met looked like his guildmates. Only, they had slight differences like a different hair color or personality. Then they all kept calling him 'Prince Gray', bowing whenever they saw him and making sure to greet him. These were not his guildmates, and he knew it. They didn't even have guild marks!

Finally when he reached the bottom of the stairs to the first floor, a dark red-headed Natsu, like Erza red, dressed as a waiter came up to him and greeted him like a gentlemen, bowing in respect. Gray's eye twitched.

 _What...The...Heck._

"GAH!" He couldn't help but grab his head in frustration and scream. This was Gray's panic mode. Though it did cause the alternate version of Flame-brain to flinch in worry. "W-What's wrong Prince Gray? Whatever you need, I'll get it for you." Oh great, now both of Gray's eyes were twitching. How charming a prince he was turning out to be.

Gray turned away from the butler, or whatever he was supposed to be. Storming off and shouting over his shoulder. "I'm going for a walk! Follow me and regret the consequences!" The Ice Mage was afraid they would try and follow him if he didn't throw out a threatening comment.

He had to cool off and think about what was going on. There's a first, telling himself to cool off.

This place was really messing with his brain.

He got out of the castle as quickly as he could find the exit, which didn't take as long as he thought since the front door was so large that it practically said 'bust me down if you can'. Refusing the urge to do just that, he opened the door, that was surprisingly light, and slammed it behind him.

He remembered seeing the ocean outside one of the many windows, and turning to his left, he could see that the sea wasn't that far from the castle at all. In fact, the waves were hitting the side of it. Gray sighed and started walking down the beach, not really having a destination, just thinking over this whole situation.

What kind of world was he in? The people around him weren't his Fairy Tail friends, though very similar. After thinking the same thing over and over again, Gray started to think back before he woke up. The only thing he remembered was seeing a very bright light. Before that?

He kept walking, trying to think back, then a certain Water Mage came to mind. He blinked. _That's right, she wanted to talk with me..._ He sighed again, wondering what it was that she wanted to say. It was strange for her not to just come out and say it. She was usually pretty blunt. Especially around him.

But now he couldn't do anything about it. He had to figure out where he was before something else strange happened.

That's when he noticed a figure in the distance fall. He couldn't see very well from this distance but something told him to go check it out, so he started walking in that direction. At first, his pace didn't change, but as the figure came more into view, he instantly recognized the blue head of hair. It was her hair.

He made a dash towards it. 


	4. Chapter Four: Found

"Juvia!" He called, this cased the girl to look up at him quickly. As he came into view, Juvia was staring at him with wide eyes. Once he was almost in front of her, he finally noticed her state. Not only was she in the nude, she was crying. He quickly took off his coat and draped it over her. He knew it was his Juvia, being able to see her Fairy Tail guild mark quite clearly. Wait...Did he just say _his Juvia?  
_  
After quickly choosing to ignore that thought, he continued to worry when more tears ran down her cheeks. He could tell by her constant blinking that she was trying to hold them back. "Juvia, What's wrong?!"

At the sound of his question, she started to sob, mouthing off about something. He blinked in confusion. There wasn't any sound. "Juvia, did you lose your voice?" She stopped 'talking' and nodded sadly, looking down. She was so embarrassed and ashamed at her state right now, she couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

Gray wasn't sure what to do, but one thing was for sure. She needed some clothes. So for now he would just take her to the castle, no matter how much he couldn't stand it there, Juvia's well being was much more important.

He stood up, looking down at her warily as he spoke. He still wasn't sure why she was crying, and it was bothering him. Maybe it was because she couldn't speak? "Come on, I know where you can get some clothes and a meal." He noticed her flinch, but then she nodded, slowly rising to her feet. She saw that he had turned to go, and for once in her life, Juvia was thankful that he wasn't looking at her. She knew that the word **pain** was clearly written all over her face. She took a shaky step, only to again fall on her face.

Gray turned quickly when he heard the light thud. He bent down next to her. At first, he thought that she had just tripped, but after taking a look at her face when she rolled over, he found himself growing in worry. He helped her sit up, her eyes were closed tight and she was clearly in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Like she was going to tell you, Idiot.

She opened one of her eyes to look at him, planning to wave him off, but she found that her arms were shaking. She was still trying to overcome the fact that she couldn't use her magic. Oh, there go a few more tears. _Stop thinking about it!_

She sniffed and looked forward with a determined expression, again trying to stand up. Gray stood up next to her, this time watching her closely. She first went on her knees, then slowly stood. He had never seen the Water Mage so...weak before. She was shaking all over and was taking deep breathes. Then after sucking in deeply, she took a step forward. Gray's eyes widened as he watched her face change from determined to shocked pain. Her knees gave out, but this time Gray was there to keep her from hitting the ground. He gently sat her on the sand, letting her calm down before asking his question.

"Is it your feet?" She snapped her head up to him then avoided his gaze, nodding, deciding that unless he asked, he didn't need to know about the knife in her gut. She had never felt so helpless in her life, and that's saying something for the girl that grew up with only herself and the rain to count on. Never had she missed the rain more than in that moment. She started crying again. She had to stop thinking of water, which wasn't really working with the sound of the ocean _right_ behind her.

He thought a moment before she started to cry again. He hesitated. Gray had no idea what to do. All he could ever remember was this girl's smiling face. She had never cried this much before, not in front of him anyway. He clenched his fists, finding that he was growing more and more angry with himself. He had woken up in a bed that was the size of his living room, inside a castle! He was surrounded by servants calling him Prince and paying him respect. But she...Juvia didn't. She woke up on the beach, alone, without a voice, naked and in pain, not even able to stand. She didn't deserve this. Not her. What if he hadn't decided to take a walk? For once in his life, Gray was glad that the Flame-brain made him upset.

Making his decision, Gray gently picked her up bridal style. She glanced up at him, trying to hide her pain behind a mask of curiosity, which probably wasn't working. The pain from her feet was still running through her like she had been hit by lightning, and she knew what that felt like. This was very much like that time she had ran into one of the Thunder Palace lightning orbs.

Gray made a beeline for the castle, and Juvia wondered where he was taking her. Maybe he knew where they were. She glanced back down. It wasn't like she could ask him. At least the pain from her feet was finally beginning to subside. Though the cutting edge in her gut was very much still present, she was starting to get the hang of ignoring it.

Gray glanced down at the Water Mage. She looked a little better, and less pale. Or she was getting the hang of her poker face, though he doubted that. Juvia was always an open book about everything. He was still very worried though. She hadn't started to fangirl about him carrying her. There was something else wrong. Now that she wasn't clamping her eyes shut in pain, he could see a deep sadness in them that he hadn't noticed before. Again, he was surprised because he had never seen her with such a sad look. It definitely didn't suit her. He tightened his grip on her and noticed something else. Her skin was...warm. That was strange. Usually it was cool to the touch, like water. It was one of the things he found interesting about her. He had done enough unison raids and had carried her enough to know what she felt like. He wondered why she felt different. Was it because of where they were?

He finally shook the thoughts off when they were almost to the castle. Juvia had glanced up at the giant building and wondered why they were going towards it. Then as Gray kicked open the front door, she realized that they _were_ going there. She blinked in surprise when some of the servants came frantically towards them. They looked like her friends, but she had a feeling they weren't her nakama.

Gray ignored the small crowd as he found a chair in sight. He walked over to it, gently setting Juvia in it then scanning the crowd of worried servants. Man they were annoying. Then he saw an alternate version of Cana. Ignoring the rest he walked up to her. "Hey, this is my friend, she needs some clothes and a good meal. She's lost her voice and seems to be in pain whenever she walks. So be gentle when helping her get dressed, Kay?" She gave a saddened ladylike gasp, which did _not_ fit her character, and walked over to her.

"You poor dear, I'll fix you up in a jiffy." Gray wasn't sure which was creepier, that Cana didn't have a drink in her hand, or that she used the words 'poor dear' and 'jiffy' in the same sentence. He mentally decided that her speech was creepier before he watched her and an orange haired Lucy carefully moved Juvia up the stairs. He was worried, but a crying red-headed Natsu started hugging him, yelling with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad that you're alright! I was so worried! Wah!" And thus the twitching starts.

So after breaking out of his hold, Gray started yelling at him to _never_ do that again. Then after being fed up with them all, he stormed off to the dining room to wait for the food and Juvia. Once he reached the room however, he regretted it. The table was so ridiculously long that it rivaled the guild's new bar, which mind you, went around the whole room.

He quickly demanded a smaller table for the corner of the room and sat at one of it's two chairs. He crossed his arms and huffed.

This place made him sick. 


	5. Chapter Five: Discovery

Meanwhile, Juvia was being gently cared for by the two ladies before her. The trip up to the dressing room was one that was hard to bare, but she had somehow managed to stop crying. If a few tears did manage to slip, it was for other reasons other than being in pain.

After a little while, Juvia had been dressed in a simple blue dress with white long sleeves and a black corset. They had also brushed her hair and pulled a part of it back, where they placed a matching bow. For now they decided that she could walk barefoot, afraid that the shoes would worsen the pain in her feet.

Because Juvia couldn't talk, the two just went on and on about the castle, then they started talking about the Prince. Juvia wondered what kind of person the Prince was. He sounded nice and all, but she just wanted to see her Gray-sama. He was the only thing she seemed to have left after losing her voice and her magic.

So when the two announced that they were finally done, Juvia eagerly went to the door, masterfully ignoring the pain by thinking of nothing but Gray. Now that she had some of her senses back, she was still a bit embarrassed by, well, everything that happened, but she wanted nothing more than to see him. So with the help of the two servants and/or maids, Juvia made it down the stairs without feeling like she was going to pass out. They led her to the dining room. First she saw the long table and tilted her head in confusion when the two turned her to the corner of the room.

Then she saw him sitting at a much smaller table, his arms were crossed with a thoughtful expression on his features. He was so in thought that when she sat across from him, he didn't notice her. She raised a brow, wondering what he was thinking about. The two servant girls glanced at each other before clearing their throats at the same time.

Gray came out of his thoughts and looked over at a curious Juvia. He blinked at her then gave a small smile. "Hey, feel a bit better?" She nodded and gave the girls a nod of thanks too before they both left. She was gazing after them and turned to Gray with a questionable look. Seeming to understand what she was asking, he shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know why they look almost identical to our friends either. In fact, I don't have any idea where we are. I woke up in here and they all kept flocking to me like ducklings or something. Man, it was a pain." He realized his mistake after seeing her glance down. _'It was a pain'? Did I really just say that? To her face?!_

Gray mentally punched himself before trying to correct it. "I-I mean, they were a bit annoying because they kept saying I was a Prince. T-That's all." He couldn't believe how stupid he was!

But her reaction was unexpected. She had shot her head up to look at him with wide eyes. _Gray-sama was the Prince they were talking about?! Juvia had no idea! Wait a minute...  
_  
Gray watched as her expression changed into one of deep thought, like she had just realized something important. He raised a brow. "What's up?"

She ignored his question, or rather, to deep in thought to hear him. Not that she could without her voice anyways. _Gray-Sama is a Prince, Juvia woke up on the beach without a voice, and with pain in her gut and feet...This sounded an awful lot like...  
_  
She suddenly gasped, which made Gray flinch slightly, not expecting it. Juvia had just remembered something very important. The words to the spell that came from the book Levy had translated. She looked at Gray with slight shock. They were trapped in the spell.

Juvia stared at Gray as he looked at her in confusion. How exactly was she going to tell him what was going on? Of all the fairy tales, they had to fall into The Little Mermaid. Sure, on the outside Juvia loved the story because she could relate to it very well. And in this situation, a little too well...She could tell by the look on his face that he had no idea what was going on. She then realized that the story was already in motion. Oh, she had to tell him somehow.

That's when the food came, brought by Reedus, who seemed to be the chef. He poured them some water and Juvia watched it sadly. Gray glanced at her as the chef left. One second she was anxious the next she was sad again. He had never seen one girl go through so many mood swings, and that was including Lucy the week before her rent.

As Juvia stared at the water, she realized that Gray probably hadn't figured out that they couldn't use magic. She loved the man dearly, but in times like these, he could be a little slow...

She would try to tell him that first. She picked up her glass and was glad it had ice cubes in it. She took one out and showed it to Gray, who was watching her curiously. "Uh, an ice cube?"

She nodded, but then realized he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. So after thinking a moment she took her other hand and made his hand-sign for his maker magic. He blinked, seeming to finally understand what she wanted. "You want me to use my magic?" She nodded, excited that she was able to get through to him.

He nodded and put his hands together. "Ice Make:..." He stopped suddenly. There was no magic power. He couldn't use Ice Maker Magic. After a moment of shock, he looked up to see Juvia's sad expression. She knew. She was trying to tell him in advance. "You...can't use magic either. Can you?" She shook her head sadly.

Now he understood why she was so upset and sad. She couldn't use water. Yes, he couldn't make things with ice, and that hurt him a lot, finding that it was his last connection to his teacher, but she was _made_ of water. It was literally a part of her, more than a part, she _was_ water. A thought came and he connected the dots. That's why her skin was warm, she was just a normal human now. They both were.

He was quiet for a few minutes and Juvia was getting worried. Maybe she should have just kept that to herself...But what if she had? What if she did and something happened, he would try and use his magic and find that he didn't have any. Then it might be too late. _Yes..._ She thought, _This was the right thing to do.  
_  
An awkward silence came after that. The food on the table long forgotten, both losing their appetite. Gray sighed. He didn't even notice that he had no magical power. He gave a small half hearted laugh. "Is there anything else I should know?" He wasn't being serious, but the way she looked away after opening and shutting her mouth told him that there was clearly something else.

He blinked. "There's something else I need to know?" She shifted in her seat, glancing back up at him warily before nodding. He raised a brow before laughing half heartedly again. "Well, what is it? It's not like you know what's going on, right?" Again she gave the same reaction and he froze.

"Wait..." Juvia glanced up at him. His shocked expression meeting her guilty one. How was she going to explain what was going on? "You really know what's going on!?" She slowly nodded again and he sank in his seat, his hand running through his hair. How did he end up not knowing anything? Was he that dense or something?

Juvia thought on how to tell him. Then a thought came to her. She waved her hand to get his attention. He looked at her with a raised brow. She then moved her hand in a way that looked like she was writing. He blinked and then realized what she wanted. "Good idea! I think I saw some paper and an ink pen over there. I'll go and get it." With that, he was gone for a moment before coming back with said items.

Both were excited with the idea and quickly started. Gray tested the pen and nodded, handing it to her. She happily took it and started to write. Well, she tried to, but nothing would show on the paper. She could feel her excitement melt away and turn into cold disappointment.

Gray blinked, having watched her over her shoulder. "That's weird...Let me try." She handed him the pen and he leaned over her to write on the page. Juvia ignored the happy feeling inside as he did so and instead focused on the fact that the pen worked again. "There, now try it."

He handed it back to her and she took it wryly before starting to write for the second time. Again it wouldn't write for her. They both blinked and Juvia thought of the reason, freezing. The spell...In the story the girl never even attempted to write to the Prince. So because it wasn't part of the story, the spell wouldn't allow it? If Juvia could groan, she would have right then and there.

Gray became even more confused. "It...won't let you write?" She nodded, large anime tears in her eyes from disappointment and frustration. Gray flinched, he just wasn't any good when it came to a crying girl. Yet another thing to add to the 'you're useless for' list, which he was finding growing by the hour.

He sighed, sitting down in his seat. "Alright then, we'll just have to play 20 Questions. You'll only be able to answer Yes or No anyway. We could even try charades." She nodded, though she wondered if it would work.

He nodded in confidence, seeing her uncertain face. "Okay, so you know what's going on. Did you figure it out?" She nodded.

Let the questions begin. 


	6. Chapter Six: Charades

Gray thought a moment, wondering how she figured it out. He couldn't even ask how. He decided to go with a different approach. "Does it have something to do with what happened before we woke up?" She nodded again, happy that he was asking that, it could help a lot.

He frowned. "Thing is, I don't remember what happened, I just saw a bright light and then woke up here." She pointed at him nodding. He raised a brow. "What? Did I say something useful?" She nodded again. He thought back to what he had said. Then it hit him.

"The light? It has something to do with this?" She nodded again, happy that he was getting it, at least a little bit. However, Gray was just becoming more confused. Nothing new he noted.

Noticing his confusion she again made his ice make hand sign. He raised a brow. "Ice make magic?" She shook her hand in a way that said 'keep trying'. He thought again. "Magic in general?" She nodded happily.

"So you're saying that the light was caused by magic? Like a spell?" She pointed and nodded again. At this rate he should be able to understand that this was a spell. She hoped.

Gray thought a moment. So if the light was caused by a spell, than that meant...That's when it hit him. "Are you saying that we're in a spell caused by that light?!" She nodded, though surprised that he didn't remember the spell after figuring it out.

He had to think this over for a moment. So they were in a spell. It must have been a pretty powerful one to put them in an alternate world. He glanced over and saw that Juvia was looking at him expectantly. Must be waiting for another question. "Wait...Do you know how to get out?" She looked uncertain, but nodded.

Juvia knew that if they finished the fairy tale, then they would go back home, as the spell said. But she was worried. He still had no idea that they were in a fairy tale, and that could be their downfall. She knew that he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. She also knew she only had three days to break the spell, literally. She feared what would happen if they weren't able to break it...The very thought made her blood run cold. She didn't know what she was going to do. She has been trying to get Gray to fall for her for more than a year and nothing has happened yet. How was she going to do it in three days?

Gray gave a worried look. She had turned very pale. Was it that bad? What did they have to do? "Okay, so in order to break this stupid spell, we have to do something inside of this world?" She nodded and put up three fingers. He raised a brow. "Three?" She nodded again. He frowned. Three what?

She thought a moment before pointing up at the clock hanging on the wall. His raised brow looked down in thought. "Time? Three minutes?" She nodded at 'time' but waved her hand in a way that said to keep trying. "Hours?" She continued to wave. "Days?" She nodded, happy that he got it.

Wow, they really were playing charades...

"We have three days to break the spell?" She nodded again. He was very confused. How would she know that? "So you know what we have to do in three days?" She nodded, though it had lost a lot of confidence. He became worried by the way she looked uncertain. "You...don't think we can do it?"

He was surprised when she looked up at him with such a sad, and somewhat broken, smile. What did that mean? It was almost like she wasn't sure. Like she was losing hope. What could he ask to help her gain confidence again? If he could only understand what they had to do, then maybe he could help her not make such a face.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair again. "What do we have to do..?" Juvia tried to think of something to get him to guess. But how would one mime 'you have to fall in love with me'? She decided to just go with one word at a time. So she pointed at him.

He blinked, also pointing at himself. "Ah..Me?" She nodded.

He blinked again. What about him? Did he...Oh. "I have to do something?" She nodded again, then she pointed to herself. He raised a brow. "I have to do something for you?" She nodded happily.

Gray wondered where this was going, but decided to let it be as Juvia started to think of what to mime. He took this chance to study her. She no longer looked like she was in pain, unless she was really good at hiding it. He hoped not. He hoped that the pain had passed and that she was fine.

If only he knew how wrong he was. Juvia's gut still felt like there was a sword in it, and she constantly had to make sure her feet weren't touching the ground, in fear that it would cause another lightning bolt to course through her body. She had finally mastered covering up her pained expression by thinking about the problem at hand.

"So, what is it that I have to do for you in three days?" She glanced at him, maybe that would work...She leaned over and put her hand on his heart, witch Gray wasn't going to lie, freaked him out a bit, not that he showed anything other than a few blinks on the outside. She then moved her hand away from his heart and put it to her own. He raised a brow, looking into her eyes, which were filled with emotions he couldn't quite place. "A-Ah, our hearts..?"

Juvia sat down and motioned for him to try and continue. He seemed pretty confused but he was on the right track at least.

She was right, he was confused. What else could that have meant? She seemed to take pity on him and took his hand off of the table, placing it palm up, she started to trace the word 'love' onto his palm with her finger from her free hand.

At first he didn't get it, but after realizing that she was writing, he let her re-trace it again, this time paying attention and writing it in his head. _L...O...V...and E_. He blinked at her with slight surprise, trying very hard not to believe he was blushing. Though hesitant, he had to ask. "...Love?"

She stopped tracing and looked up at him, nodding. She then pointed to him. "Me?" She nodded, then pointed to his palm. "Love." He continued, though you could clearly hear his discomfort. She then pointed to herself. "You..." She nodded again before putting up three fingers again.

Gray wasn't liking the sound of this. "I have three days to love you? Like, fall in love with you?" Instead of nodding eagerly with happiness like before when he guessed something right, she leaned back in her chair and nodded meekly, not even looking him in the eye.

A silence filled the air again, one of deep thought, both thinking everything over carefully.

Juvia was somewhat glad that Gray reacted with a thoughtful silence rather than anger or hopelessness, but she was still very worried about this situation. Her voice was taken from her, so she can't confess her feelings like she had planned the day before. What about 'actions speak louder than words?' Yeah right. With this pain, she wasn't going to be able to do much. She glanced up at Gray, who was still in thought, and wondered what she was going to do...

On the other end of the table, Gray was thinking very hard about this whole situation. Was this just another attempt to get him to fall in love with her? He shook his head, instantly regretting thinking such a thought. Juvia did some... _crazy_ things, but she wouldn't lie to him. She was also in pain because of this stupid spell. But...in order to get them out he had to fall in love with her? In three days? He still wasn't sure what he felt for the Water Mage. He clearly knew how she felt about him though.

He stole a glance in her direction. She was sitting very still, looking at the ground, also in thought it seemed. His eyes opened in quiet shock as he thought back.

 _"You...don't think we can do it?"_

 _He was surprised when she looked up at him with such a sad, somewhat broken, smile._

Without really knowing it, he started to stare at her in silent realization. She knew. She knew how he would feel about it and that's why she gave such a face, a face that was losing hope. He was taking his sweet time in figuring out his feelings that she was losing hope that he could somehow feel the same way. It was his fault that she gave such an expression. He was hurting her because he couldn't make up his freaking mind.

Juvia sensed his stare and looked up to find that he was looking straight at her, as if he had remembered something very important. She was starting to get worried again until he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. She blinked when he looked back at her, a strange look it was too. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, but his expression was somewhere between uncomfortable and determined.

Gray took a deep breath too. "Juvia...I-" He swallowed. It was such a perfect time for his throat to feel like it was closing. "I just need some time..."

She blinked, and after the words sank in, the shining hope once again returned to her eyes as she nodded happily. She gave him that bright smile, surprisingly he noted, for the first time since they woke up in this place. He couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

That's when quiet sobs were heard from across the room. They both blinked in the direction and found poor Reedus poking his saddened head out from behind the kitchen doorway, tears running down his face in rvers. Juvia moved her gaze back down towards the untouched food and realized that it was because they hadn't eaten. The poor man must have thought they didn't like it.

She looked up at Gray, who seemed very confused as of what to do, and waved to get his attention. He had noticed and followed her gaze down at the food as she picked up her fork and started eating it, though it wasn't hot anymore she still thought it was good and gave the chef a thumbs up and a smile.

Gray, understanding her look, also started eating, blinking at how good it was. It was very similar to Mira's cooking. He also gave the poor man a thumbs up and the chef stopped crying finally and smiled brightly at them, going back to work in the kitchen, humming the whole time. Huh, they had never heard Reedus hum before.

Weird.

Then again, everything in this world was. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Advice

When finished eating, Juvia looked out the window and saw how dark it had gotten. Gray noticed and watched for a moment before Cana and Lucy's doppelgangers popped out of nowhere and bowed slightly at the two, causing them both to blink at them in surprise as they spoke, again speaking in unison. " **Prince Gray, we have prepared a room for the Mistress.** "

He blinked in confusion before he understood what they meant and frowned. "Uh, thanks. Her name is Juvia by the way."

They smiled at the name and Cana was the first to comment, leaning in close with uncharacteristic girly excitement. "Oh gosh, what a pretty name for a blunette!" Lucy nodded, copying her gestures. "Goodness me Prince Gray, however did you come up with it?"

"Uh..," He glanced to Juvia, obviously hoping for some help on the matter. She flailed a moment before pointing out the window. He gulped and looked back at the nosey maids. "I-It reminded me of the ocean! Yeah! W-Which was where I found her.., On the beach…" Wow that sounded lame, but this kind of thing was more up Loke's alley.

They fangirled by squealing loudly and Gray's eye started to twitch for not the first time that day. He didn't understand the need for them to find that information so exciting, but hey, he's pretty sure it's a girl thing.

Lucy stopped giggling first and turned to Juvia. "Would you like to go rest for the night, Miss Juvia? We could show you to your room!" She hesitated a moment and looked to Gray. He gave a small smile and nodded. "I think it's best if we hit the hay. We should get some rest..." He was also still very worried about her condition, and watched very carefully as she stood and started to walk towards the maids. Her expression didn't show any signs of pain, but her eye had definitely twitched when her feet had hit the ground. _So she still might be hurt…If she is, it looks like she's trying to cover it up.  
_  
Before leaving the room completely, she had turned and gave a soft smile and wave to her Gray-sama. He blinked and returned it, though a bit more awkward. Soon she was gone and out of sight. The release of pressure was overwhelming, and he took a long, deep breath, running a hand through his hair and gazing out of the window.

Two more days. That's all he had according to Juvia. How did she know? He knew she wouldn't lie to him, so it must be true. Not to mention that look she had given him... He's come to really hate that look. It was like she was about to brake. Was she going to be okay?

His eyes widened and the realization hit him like Erza's cake-smashing vengeance. What will happen to Juvia if he can't pull through this in three days? Two now! Will she stay voiceless? Homeless? What about him? What about their magic?

All of the pressure was suddenly back and his face turned into a calm panic. Say this doesn't work, and he finds that he doesn't love her in that way. They'll most likely be trapped here, never see Fairy Tail again, never get their magic back, he'll stay a prince, she'll stay silent, and both of their lives will most likely be miserable.

"Wha- P-Prince Gray!? Why are you bangging your head on the table over and over again like that!? You'll hurt yourself!" Gray lifted his head to find the Redheaded Natsu and he just exploded, unable to hold in his aggravation any longer.

"GAAAAH! WHY IS MY LIFE SO FREAKIN' COMPLICATED?!"

The Natsu wannabe jumped and then fell on his but as Gray stomped out of the dining room and towards the room he had woke up in earlier that day. He honestly didn't have a plan. The only thing he had to do was figure out if he loved her or not.

How exactly was he going to do that..?

He stopped dead in his walk, standing dumbly in the middle of the grand staircase. He had no idea what to do. He looked up and saw Mira. She looked exactly like the one from his world. With a sigh of defeat, he walked over to her. He needed advice, and who better than to ask Mira, the goddess of matchmaking herself? "U-Uh Mira?"

She stopped and turned to him, the same smile he's used to seeing appearing on her face. "Why hello Prince Gray! How can I help you?" He blinked, ignoring the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief before continuing. "I-I um, need some help. I may l-like this girl, but I need to know for sure, and soon. What could I do to know for sure..?"

He was surprised to see her put her hand on her chin in consideration. He waited. And waited, but she just stayed that way before it seemed a lightbulb finally switched. "I got it! Why not go on a date?"

He tried not to blush and silently cursed this world for making Mira of all people stay in character. Granted, he himself came for her advice because he was hopping for just that, but he wished he could avoid doing anything embarrassing. A date is just that! "A-A-A date!? Why?!"

She only smiled that same, knowing smile, except it grew bigger by the minute. "Yes! If you want to know if you feel that way towards someone, why not spend time with them in a way that would be ideal for if you did feel that way?" Gray was lost, and she seemed to see that. "I mean, if you want to know if you like this girl, then why not spend time with her in a way that says you do. If you go on a date, you could realize you do love her and then get married and have 33 babies!" He was still pretty lost, and just plain out ignored the last part, but maybe this could still work.

If they went out and spent time together, then maybe it would help him sort his feelings out faster. He nodded slowly, giving her a sideways glance. "A-And where would be a good place ta do somethin' like that around here..?"

Her eyes lit up and he was then dragged over to the large balcony, where she proceeded to point out different places he could take Juvia around the town. He mentally took notes and noticed that he was almost...excited to take Juvia out.

This world had to be messing with his brain…

Right? 


	8. Chapter Eight: Fear

Meanwhile, after the ladies showed Juvia to her room, she waved them good night and watched with anticipation as the door shut behind them. As soon as it did, she let her composure fall completely, collapsing onto the bed with tears in her eyes.

Oh what a mess this was.

Her feet hurt, her gut hurt, her pride hurt, and worst of all her heart couldn't take much more damage.

Everything was just wrong. Like the size of this bed for example. This was just a guest room? Anything in this room could pay her rent for at least five years, she was sure of it.

She sighed, knowing she was just trying not to think about everything going on. She didn't have her magic, which she found kind of ironic that it was gone now. When she was little, she wanted nothing more than for it to disappear, become like everyone else. But now that she was, she realized how important it was to her now. Like half of her heart was tore out before her very eyes and stomped on repeatedly. It felt so empty. So _wrong_.

More tears wet the ravishing sheets, but she couldn't care less. She wondered briefly if this was how the Little Mermaid felt when she lost her tail, but maybe the blow was less harsh because it was replaced with legs and feet. But all Juvia was left with was pain.

And what about her Gray-sama? She wondered what he was doing, what he thought, and how he was handling it. Did he believe her about what they would have to do? About what was going to happen? To be honest she didn't know what she was going to do. All she ever wanted was for him to look at her with affection, but right now he was only looking at her with worry, confusion, and discomfort.

She has been only trouble for him since the beginning. Since he took the rain away. Since he showed her how someone could live their life without an umbrella, and hold their head high. To be happy, and have a home. A family. If this works out, and her beloved does indeed love her in return, they'll return home and everything will be even better than she could even imagine.

But if this didn't work out.

If he didn't love her in return by the end of these measly two days that were left, she would lose _everything_.

Her Gray-sama, who would come to the conclusion that he didn't and wouldn't love her.

Fairy Tail, her home, her _life_.

She would never see Gajeel get married to Levy and Lily become a godfather. Never see the Master again, who had become like a father to her. Never see Lucy, her best girl friend. And all of the rest of her Nakama. Her _family_.

Gone. It would all be gone.

Not only that, but a terrible realization hit her. Sending her to sit upright in horror. What if this ended like the story? The version where she didn't get the Prince to fall in love with her? Her eyes widened.

Would she turn into seafoam..?

The very thought sent a pain through her being that was much greater than the dagger in her gut, or the broken glass on her feet. It made her hyperventilate and sob uncontrollably until she finally managed to somehow silently cry herself into a heaping mess on the bed.

She didn't want to die this way. Not through a spell. Not without her loved ones around. Not without being able to wholeheartedly tell Gray how she really feels. How much she loves him. _Why_ she loves him.

Fear had never struck her more than in that moment and her body responded similar to a scared child by curling up into a ball and crying until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

She woke up the next morning to the maids barging in her room and excitedly going through the girl's clothes, that just happened to all be Juvia's sizes, trying to pick out 'the perfect outfit'. Juvia, still half asleep, tried to follow their fast movements, but by the time she had finally managed to wake up completely, they were already finished with her. She blinked down at herself and was surprised to see that she was in a similar dress to the one she had wore at the Grand Magic Games Ball. However, this one was a bit less formal, and easier for her to move around in. She liked it quite a bit actually.

She looked up at the girls with a questioning gaze as they silently failed at hiding their giggles and wide grins. She wondered how puffy her eyes were and how exhausted she must look after her little episode the night before, however, when she turned to the mirror her face held no signs of her crying for hours on end. She blinked. _It must be the spell's doing…_ She thought to herself before looking back at the giddy Nakama-look-alikes. What were they so excited about anyways? She blinked again and they couldn't seem to hold it in any longer as they squealed together.

Cana started slapping Lucy lightly. "Oh!~ Isn't she just the bee's knees!?"

Lucy quickly agreed. "Yes! Oh miss Juvia, we can't wait to see the Prince's face when he looks upon your beauty! He better show you off to the world when you go out!"

Though flattered, Juvia was very confused, and the girls both gasped as they realized it, Cana speaking first. "Oh my! Have you not been told!?"

Juvia shook her head and they gasped in unison for the second time, Lucy answering next. "The Prince has announced that he'll be taking you out all day! To show you the town and such."

Cana grinned and put her hands on her cheeks. 'Gosh! Doesn't that sound like a date to you?!"

Lucy grinned as well. "It sure does!"

Juvia was growing more and more red with every passing word. _Gray-sama is taking Juvia out!? ON A DATE!?_ As the blood rushed to her head, the maids had to catch her before she hit the ground from dizziness. " **Miss Juvia! Are you alright!?** "

She stood again, noticing that her feet were still in immense pain, followed by her gut, but she ignored it by thinking of herself and her beloved going on a date. How she used to think of this world as a prison suddenly seemed more like a beautiful haven. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up.

However, as she walked down the stairs, she saw him standing there nervously, glancing around and pulling at his collar, she couldn't help but feel a new love for him. The hope rose all the way into her eyes, and they shone brightly in wonder at the scene. She felt like a bride walking down the aisle towards her groom, glowing with love and longing. She just couldn't help it. She loved him so much with everything she had.

And that very love was what she was afraid of losing the most. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Departure

Gray had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He messed with his collar, feeling unbelievably hot for some odd reason. Okay, so he knew he was nervous. But he didn't know why. It was just Juvia after all. How much difference would this 'date' be than if they had just gone on a job alone together?

Movement caught his attention and he looked up to see Juvia coming down the stars in a beautiful dress and the most gentle gaze he had ever seen her wear. It was...enchanting. He couldn't look away, stuck in between the feeling of glee that she was giving that expression to him and him only, and the troubled realization that he liked it for some reason he didn't understand.

What was she thinking about at that moment? What was she thinking about for her to have that expression, and why show it only to him? That's what he didn't understand. And he caught himself before asking the question out loud. Making himself blush at the thought that he almost had.

She walked up to him and gave a questioning look, which seemed to kick him out of his thoughts as he answered her silent question, still red in the face. "U-Uh, I thought we could go and explore the town...Take a break from all of the, um, craziness?" He really wished that he could keep his act together, but somehow he wasn't cool for once in his life. Wasn't cool at all.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded, and even though he knew full well that she wasn't going to say no and reject going out with him, he had a small worry in his gut that nagged at him anyways. Really, what was wrong with him? He has always known that she loves him, but somehow it has never been more clear to him than in this moment. Somehow it made him flustered and nervous, but he just couldn't pinpoint why.

He glanced down at her curiously as they walked out the double doors and towards the carriage. "How are you feeling..? Do your feet still hurt?"

She glanced back up at him, thinking briefly on how to answer before finding that she just couldn't lie to him. So she put for thumb and index finger close together. _A little bit._ So it wasn't a lie, but also maybe not the whole truth.

He nodded and helped her into the carriage. So she still felt a bit of pain. Where was it coming from? Juvia was never one to get injured and stay that way for very long. It was unusual. He wondered if it was this place, and decided to ask as they rolled away. "Hey, do you think your feet hurt because of the spell we're under?"

She blinked at the question, inwardly touched that he was worried enough about her to think it through like that. She nodded slowly, worried that the answer would put him even more on the spot than he already was. He shouldn't have to worry about her wellbeing. He was pretty much being forced to make a decision with the risk of not being able to return home, get their magic back, and return to their lives. He shouldn't have to worry about a little feet pain. So she realized that her life was also on the line, and she couldn't imagine how he would react if he knew, but she still felt that he shouldn't worry. If he made the seemingly right choice, but for the wrong reason, she feared that the spell wouldn't react well.

She saw the troubled look on his face as he thought a similar statement, however, he was more worried for her than anything. He couldn't stand that she was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. Even if he only thought it was a bit of foot pain.

Just like all of the other amazing women in his life, he just couldn't seem to do anything as they disappeared one after another. His fear of getting closer to Juvia than he already was, was that if he did, he would lose her too. And he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he did. Especially if it ended up being his fault. He's never been strong enough to protect the ones he cares about, what made now any different?

Juvia must have been trying to get his attention, because she had moved to sit next to him instead of across on the other chair. Before he could look up at her, she put her hand on top of his. It sent a warm feeling down his spine and when he looked up at her gaze he found that she was giving him another gentle look. But he could tell this one said _please don't worry_. And somehow he instantly relaxed where he sat.

Her gentle touch and support was like a tender wave that washed over him. It was all he needed in that moment and again he found himself questioning why that was. Why she had such an effect on him.

He still didn't have an answer.

But maybe this 'date' could bring him one, or even more. That was the hope anyway. To find answers. Too many questions were floating around in his head, causing him to lose focus on what should be more important.

Without really realizing what effect it could have on the both of them, Gray moved his other hand on top of hers, making her blink up at him in question. Two shades of blue made eye contact and he offered a small smile. The same smile she rarely saw and hopelessly believed was only for her. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'll try not ta worry too much. Just...let me know if it gets worse, okay?"

Her eyes reflected the sparkling sunlight from the windows as her heart swelled at his concern. She knew that he didn't know how much pain she was actually in, but the fact that he took notice and was so concerned with just knowing that her feet hurt warmed her heart.

She nodded and he did the same. She felt as though they could break the spell in that very moment. As in only in her dreams did his eyes ever reflect hers so well. Her mind reminded herself that he was only worried for a comrade, but her heart had already been fooled into thinking something else.

Soon however, both rider's train of thoughts came to a halt as the couch itself stopped. The two looked back at one another with wide eyes, as if seeing each other for the first time, and simultaneously backing away. Letting go of the other's hands, they hid their flushed faces, not daring to even look at the other as the coach driver announced their arrival.

Their date hasn't even started and they were both already extremely embarrassed. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Date

When they managed to step out of the carriage without looking towards one another, they looked around to find that they were in the town's square. The little coastal town was indeed a busy one. People walked all over, carrying, selling, making, playing, singing, and dancing.

Juvia took in the sight before her like a sponge. Everything was so new and unexpected in this world, but she was glad that not every discovery was a bad one. The atmosphere was happy and overall pleasant. It made her smile and forget about their current situation for just a moment.

She had come to a conclusion. She was going to enjoy this outing with her beloved and take her own advice by not worrying. If she worried, she wouldn't be herself, and if she wasn't herself, there wouldn't be much of a point to Gray actually taking her out on a date. Even if it could possibly be her last one.

Gray watched as she started to smile more naturally. He was relieved by the sight. No matter how many times she tried to show him how much she wasn't in pain, he could see in her eyes that she probably really was. It was strange to say the least, that she was hiding things from him that way. Granted, it was so he wouldn't worry, but at the same time, she was always so open with him before, to the point that he found it annoying at times.

She turned and tugged on his sleeve, snapping him out of his trance. When he looked up, he saw that she was brightly pointing towards some musicians playing various instruments and people dancing. He raised a curious brow as he looked back down at her. "You wanna go check it out?" She nodded eagerly and he returned her smile with a smirk. "Sure, why not?"

Her smile brightened even more as she started to skip over to the small band. He watched her carefully as she did so before following sult. When he stopped to stand next to her, she was watching the dancers with an obvious longing. Her head was already bobbing side to side in rhythm to the music.

She wished to dance, but knew better than to make such a straightforward move as to just grab his hands and start dancing with him. He wouldn't approve and just get upset. She knew that, but still wanted to so badly.

Gray wasn't blind. Juvia wanted to dance and it was written all over her face. Blood rushed to his cheeks at the mere thought. It so wasn't like him to even consider such an action, but maybe the fact that he was even willing to think it over was proof enough that he should take the chance of embarrassing himself. After clearing his throat, Juvia looked up at him in surprise. He didn't dare look down at her though. "J-Juvia..? Would..." He sighed, making himself look her in the eye, knowing full well that his face was flushed an incredible red. "Would you like to dance, maybe?"

At first, she made no sign as an answer, then she blinked, and even blinked again before finally rubbing her eyes and looking back at him as if she wasn't hearing him right. The scene was definitely an unexpected one, but Gray couldn't help but chuckle and then smirk. "No, you're not dreaming. I mean, if you don't want to, I get it." She frantically shook her head and he nodded, a smirk still wide on his face before taking her hand, walking her out to the open space where people danced. "Then let's go then"

Juvia was a bit glad in that moment that she couldn't turn into water and melt away, for she was sure that she would have if he had ever said those words to her before waking up in this terribly wonderful mixed up mess of a world. Even at the ball after the Grand Magic Games, he would have never asked her to dance. If anything, she would have asked him and he would have most likely rejected her bluntly.

It was so strange.

And it was real. He even said so. She wasn't dreaming. He really was showing her how to dance and telling her when to step and where. He really was nervous around her, and his face really was flushed from embarrassment. He suddenly twirled her and she laughed, though nothing really can out. Juvia had never felt so at ease in her life than in that moment as he pulled her back in, the song ending, and her back resting on his chest.

She snuck a peek by glancing up at his face and found that he was smiling down at her. It was so enchanting to her eyes that she had almost missed what else lied in them. Seriousness, confusion, uncertainty, but she also saw a bit of unexpected happiness and relief.

He reflected her eyes perfectly for the second time that day. For he saw the same emotions in her eyes as she turned around in his loose hold. She gave a questionable look before it melted into one that was greatful. He could tell she was saying _thank you_. He took a slight step back, letting go of her slowly and putting his hands in his pockets before offering a small smile. "You're welcome."

She nodded and they started walking around the market. Juvia would point things out and Gray would respond with mild conversation. It was almost humorous, he thought. He was the one doing all the talking instead of her. And he understood pretty much everything she would try to say to him by just reading her expression or actions. Had he always been able to do that? Has he always known her so well? No.

Now he's just paying attention.

He always ignored her before. He never payed much attention, though he would catch himself trying to sometimes. She would even force him to do so when it came down to it. At first, she was always pushy, loud, embarrassing, and annoying. She was easy to avoid that way.

But she changed. She became thoughtful, brave, kind, and unexpectedly put everyone above herself. That's when he had to start catching himself. Because more than anything, he knew that she would do anything for others. For him. When it came down to it, if something happened, she would gladly sacrifice herself for him.

Just like all of the other women in his life.

So in the end, he decided to avoid her, act like he didn't like her affections and push her away until he knew he could protect her. But he still wasn't sure.

And now he's running out of time.

When they had danced...he let himself slip up. He showed her a part of him that he had purposefully buried inside himself, pretending that it didn't exist at all. He still wasn't sure if he could protect her, but he couldn't really deny himself anymore either.

Not when she smiled at him like that, walking down the staircase. Or looking him in the eyes and telling him not to worry, even though she was still in pain. He could see it as they waltzed, that every time she took a step, a hint of pain flashed through her happiness. Not when he knew that he could make her so happy, by doing so little. Not when she clearly loved him.

Not now that they were running out of time.

He couldn't deny it any longer.

He was in love with her.

Always has been. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Boatride

Gray had stopped walking and she turned to give him a questioning gaze. However, what she saw made her heart stop. His eyes bore through her and straight into her heart. Never had he looked at her before with such an intense gaze. A gaze filled with an emotion she recognized all too well. One that she personally gave him many times and that she thought he would only give her in her dreams.

A kind, soft gaze, filled with pure affection.

If she had a voice at the moment, she would have lost it anyways as her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were wide and her mind had stopped. The only thing she could hear was her increasing heart rate. She knew it was growing louder in her ears, yet it felt like time had stopped. She couldn't react at all, only stand there dumbly with her mouth open slightly, waiting to catch flies.

Gray was just full of surprises today, and her heart couldn't handle much more. First, he takes her out on a date, then he asked her to dance, now he's giving her a look she only saw in her fantasies, one that she thought would never turn into reality.

And there he was, still giving her that look as he took a step forward to stand in front of her. "Juvia, I-"

"Boat rides! Free boat rides into the lagoon! You two there!" The older man called as he ran up and pointed at them. Both flinched, for the light atmosphere had been shattered into a million peices. "A boat ride for the lovely couple?" He smirked as their faces turned a dark shade of red. He was suddenly behind them, pushing them forward. "Come on now! A nice boat ride to watch the sunset would be a moment to remember!"

Before either one of them could respond in any way, they were out on a boat, Gray holding the ores. Both blinked as they sat across from each other. Gray's irritation finally caught up with him as he turned around to yell at the older man on the dock that was only a little ways behind them now. Juvia would have laughed if she could, but instead let her mind wonder back to their previous moment. Was it real? It had to have been, because her heart was still racing. She smiled at the thought.

After Gray figured out that the old man was just going to laugh at him, he turned back to Juvia, blinking at the strange face she was giving him. It was a cross between admiration and shyness. Now that he knew how he felt, and even admitted it to himself, it was hard to look at her without thinking of her differently. He told himself to keep his act together and glanced to the side at the water. "So since we're out here, you wanna take a ride around the lagoon?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly. That was all he needed to start rowing. It was easier than he thought actually. He looked around, finding that it was more like a shallow lake than a lagoon. He managed to find a nice spot in the middle of it, dodging the random patches of tall grass and cattails. Because there wasn't a current, they wouldn't drift, so he put the ores inside the boat by their feet.

Then he looked up at her to find that her attention was elsewhere. She had put her hand in the water, gazing down at it as if it were a long lost friend. He frowned at the sight, she was most likely thinking about the loss of her magic. He keep his gaze on her as she played with the water running straight through her fingers. He too thought about his own lack of magic. It was like the last connection to his teacher was lost. But not forever. Not if everything went the way he thought it would. Not now that he can admit how he feels about her.

The sun was setting over them now and it reminded him that he still had one day left to think about how to tell her. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her now, even if it seemed like a good time. He needed to work out his thoughts first. Make sure that what he says doesn't come out as one of Lyon's bad pickup lines.

That and the fact that she still seemed to have a lot on her mind. He couldn't just jump in and say that he loves her. He knows better. She would completely flip out, or even worse, give a similar reaction to when he asked her to dance. If she couldn't believe that, she would never believe he was telling the truth if he confessed now. No, he would wait for the right time, and until then, he'll just have to show her little by little.

With that in mind, he slowly took her hand that was in the water and brought it back into the boat, looking down at it to avoid her gaze.

Juvia couldn't see his face very well as the sun was almost completely set, but the soft expression on his face caught her attention, so she didn't look away.

"You miss it, don't you? Your Water Magic." She blinked as he looked up at her seriously. Without realizing it, she couldn't stop blinking, tears were trying to form as the memories of her magic came to mind. At how empty and vulnerable she felt without it, and then how weak it made her feel inside, knowing that she couldn't count on it if she needed to. She didn't even try to stop her lips as they quivered when she nodded, closing her eyes and letting the tears slide down. He had noticed. He noticed how much she missed it. She would have been able to go the whole night without crying if he hadn't brought it up, but she had just made him worried again. How useless she was. She couldn't do anything in this world. Only sit back and let Gray handle everything. She felt so pathetic.

She couldn't move without feeling like she was being stabbed, couldn't walk without stepping on glass, couldn't speak and let him know what's going on, she couldn't do anything useful for him at all. The only thing she could do apparently was cry. If only she could be helpful. If only she could share his burden.

Gray's heart fell at seeing how she reacted. She must have so much on her mind and with that one small question, he had released the dam. Well, way to go Gray, you made the poor girl cry _again_. But it was different this time. The emotions were changing in her eyes. They started with sadness, then turned into regret and disappointment. Finally, when she started to sob, she looked so hurt and angry, but not at him. He knew that look, saw it in the mirror every time he caught himself thinking about unnecessary things.

When he was angry at herself.

He bit his lip, reaching over without thinking and engulfing her in a hug. He could hear her breath hitch as she gasped. To be honest, Gray had no idea what he was doing anymore. He had never hugged her before, but then again, he had never needed to. She hadn't ever cried in front of him like this. She just seemed so vulnerable, and he just reacted by pulling her into his embrace.

"I know everything is upside down here. Shoot, I haven't even been myself since this morning…" He pulled back from her just enough so that he could look her in the eyes again, seriousness meeting shocked realization, his hands still holding her arms softly. He offered a reassuring smile, hoping that his next words would help her stop crying. "I'm here with you, alright? I know that your voice is gone, and that you're in pain, but you don't have to keep everything inside. That'll just make matters worse, believe me…" He knew from experience. She blinked and he finished with that same soft gaze. "So please don't cry. I'm not any good with crying women. I'm kinda at a loss as to what ta say, ya know?"

Juvia blinked up at her beloved and smiled before nodding. She would have been laughing if her voice would've allowed it. He was worried about her, not only her pain, but also about how she was handling the situation. Without thinking herself, she leaned forward and rested her head onto his shoulder. She could feel him flinch, but then relax as he put his hand on top of her head. She hadn't been this happy in such a long time, and even though it was completely dark by now, it felt like he had brought her the sunlight all over again.

Little did both know that they were being watched by a third party.

And they were smiling sweetly with a mysterious knowing gleam in their eyes. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Returning

After a few minutes, Gray was brave enough to glance down at her face, only to see that she had fallen asleep while cutely clinging to his shirt. His face exploded red at the thought. _Cutely!?_ He really was turning into Lyon. After sighing to himself and not being able to get the defeated smile off of his face, he gently moved her slightly so he could put the ores back into the water, rowing slowly, so as not to wake her up.

When he made it back to the dock, he found that the same old man was there, and that he was still laughing at him. After Gray glared at him for a minute, he helped Gray out of the boat while carrying Juvia in his arms. He was glad that he managed to not trip or drop the poor girl. It was good to know that his physical strength and balance didn't get left behind with his magic.

He thanked the older man for his help before walking back into town, where he hoped the carriage was still sitting. In the meantime, he kept catching himself gazing down at Juvia's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful as she did so. He smiled down at her as he thought back on their small date. He showed his true colors much more than he intended to, but he found that now he just couldn't help it. Not now that he knows how much she means to him.

He chuckled to himself thoughtfully. "Water really does melt the Ice…" He looked up to find that the carriage was surprisingly still there, and that the driver, who looked an awful lot like Max, said nothing as Gray got into it, setting juvia next to him as she continued to sleep soundly.

On the way back to the castle, Gray thought about his confession and how he would carry it out. He had to do it tomorrow. It was the last day after all. He still didn't quite understand why they only had three days, but he trusted her more than anything else in this world, that was for sure.

The only thing he had to worry about was what to say and when to say it. He couldn't take her into town again. There was way too many people. The boat ride was nice, but he honestly thought it was too much. He wanted a simple place to tell her. Nothing fancy. Just a place they could be alone…

He looked out the window and watched the moonlight reflect on the surface of the ocean as they went over a bridge. He smiled as an idea came to mind. That's what he'll do, he'll take her for a walk down the beach. Yeah, that would be perfect. She wouldn't get too distracted and neither would he.

The carriage came to a stop and the Max look-alike quietly announced their arrival, as to not wake up Juvia, which Gray was thankful for. So again, Gray picked Juvia up bridal style and walked into the castle. As he thought, the servants were all lying in wait for him. As soon as he had Max open the door for him, they all crowded around, too close for comfort. Gray was able to shush them before they could even think about asking him any questions and waking Juvia up.

He looked over and soon came face to face with a crying red-headed Natsu, which made him flinch and take a step back in surprise. Before he could say anything, Natsu quietly wiped his tears, or tried to. "Oh Prince Gray..! I'm so glad you've chosen a bride!"

Gray had almost dropped the 'bride' in his arms as he quickly turned towards Natsu, his face very close as he glared at the other male with a twitching brow, popping vain, and red exterior, his voice low and deep as he spoke. If he could only use magic… "I swear flame-brain, you wake her up, I will not be responsible for what happens to your corpse…"

Natsu continued to cry joyfully, completely ignoring Gray's angry demeanor and harsh words. "Oh, she's just so perfect for you! You'll make such a lovely royal family..!"

Gray glanced down at the woman in his arms and he started to sweat at the drooling grin that had appeared on her face as she slept. He shot his head back up at Natsu and whisper-yelled. "Now look at what you've done! She's dreaming about somethin' weird..! Ugh!" He turned away before the redhead could reply and found Cana in his sights. He walked up to her. "Would you please guide me to her room?"

With an uncharacteristic high-pitched giggle, she nodded and turned towards the staircase. He followed her up the stairs, ignoring the group of servants he had left behind as they started to whisper amongst themselves. Soon they reached the guest room and Cana opened the door for him, he turned to give her a small nod of thanks. "I'll be right out." She nodded and let him be, shutting the door on her way out.

He turned to the bed and laid Juvia down gently, pulling one of the extra blankets from the end of the bed over her peaceful form. He glanced back at her face for the last time before leaving the room himself. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he instantly was on alert, afraid that his Nakama look-alikes would ambush him and bombard him with endless questions.

To his surprise however, there wasn't anyone around. Cautiously, he started walking towards his room, sneaking around the corners like a ninja. He sighed to himself as he made it to his doorway. "Since when did I start acting like Natsu..?"

"You rang?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray had jumped two feet in the air, whirling around to find said idiot right behind him, looking as uncharastically professional as ever. "Don't EVER do that again! You scared the crap outta me man!"

Then came the wave of annoying apologies and the brow twitching. After scolding him again, Gray finally managed to get into his room alone. It had taken some time, as the crybaby wouldn't leave him be, still blabbering on about marriage. Gray knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he walked over to what he guessed was a balcony and stepped outside.

That was indeed what it was. A balcony with an awesome view, overseeing the ocean and the beach. He liked how the moon gave a relaxing feeling. It was strange after all, he should be worried about tomorrow. It was their last day, and his last chance. He had a plan though, and he was going to follow it no matter what. Then hopefully this would all be over.

It was quiet enough to where he could hear the light crash of the waves hitting the side of the castle, and he listened to it for a while before finally turning to leave. However, a sudden voice caught his attention, and he quickly turned back around to confirm that his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

It was _her_ voice. He could hear it calling his name from below. He never realized he missed it this much. Nor how much he wanted her to never stop saying it. An overwhelming sudden desire to see her took over him without his consent, and he started to climb down from the balcony towards the beach. When he made it to the bottom, he saw her, but it wasn't who he thought it was at all. Yet when she spoke again, she was using _her_ voice.

"Gray-sama!"

Then suddenly, Gray didn't feel like himself. He could see, yet his body moved on it's own. Even his mouth said words that he didn't understand, and he couldn't stop himself. "I've finally found you! My bride to be!"

Gray could only watch in his own subconscious as his body moved on it's own accord, reaching over and hugging the girl. He was completely under some kind of spell, and he had no idea who caused it or why. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't do anything. Couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Nothing got through.

"Oh Gray-sama. Ultear has missed you so much!"

 _What is going on!?_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Illusions

Juvia woke up from the most amazing dream she had ever had. She didn't even care if it was a dream because of how wonderful it was. Her love had finally looked at her with understanding and love. It was so real that her heart was melting all over again just thinking about it.

Sitting up in her bed, she tried to remember the events from the day before. She blinked as she looked around the lavish bedroom and realized that all she could remember was what had happened in her 'dream'.

She rubbed her eyes. It couldn't have been real, could it..?

She laid back down, hugging her pillow tightly, glad that she didn't have the capability to giggle obnoxiously.

It all really happened. Everything that she thought would only happen in her dreams, had happened in this unfamiliar world.

Sure, her voice was gone, her gut still felt like it had a dagger in it, and her feet still felt like she had stepped in a pile of needles, but she found that it had been worth every second of pain just to see the face she had seen on her beloved.

Juvia could see it so clear in her mind that she was starting to have hope again in the possibility that he could love her in return.

A frown appeared at the thought that maybe it was the spell's doing, but if that were so, wouldn't he act different too? Yes, he has been more open with her, but maybe that was because _she_ couldn't be open with _him_. Not because the spell was changing him.

She smiled, remembering their boat ride. No, he was still her beloved, caring, understanding, Gray-sama. The man she fell in love with, and gave her heart to.

She blinked, remembering that she had thoughtlessly fell asleep on him inside of the boat. How did she make it back here? Her face melted into a dreamy grin as her inner fan-girl took hold of her mind for a moment. Had he carried her there? Was it a piggy back ride? Or even... Her mind exploded, her face turning the color of Lava. _D-Did Gray-sama carry Juvia B-Bridal Style!?  
_  
After a few minutes of inwardly squealing inside her fantasies, reality had finally caught up with her, causing her smile to falter. She took a deep breath. This spell has her mind in constant thought. Today was the last day, her last chance to show her Gray-sama how much she loved him, without using her words, and just reminding herself to act normal.

And not act like her life depended on his decision...

That was another thought. Even as two days have passed, she doesn't know how this version of the story will end. She has a feeling that if he rejects her, she'll end up turning into foam, as that is the most common outcome from failure from all of the other versions. But, if he accepts her, how will they have to meet that requirement? Was it true love's kiss? Does he have to say the words, and mean them? Or is it even something as extreme as marriage?

She hadn't the slightest idea. And her options worried her.

Suddenly, the double doors burst open to reveal the two maids that had been accompanying her since she had arrived. Juvia sat up at the loud _thud_ in alarm, ignoring how that made her gut feel, and blinked at their excited giggling. They jumped on her bed with her and she gave them a questioning look.

The Cana look-alike took her hands and started shaking them in excitement. "Oh! I'm just so gosh darn proud of you! You and the Prince! It's all just so perfect!"

She squealed and Juvia turned to the orange-haired Lucy, hoping for some kind of explanation. She smiled and giggled. "Oh Miss Juvia! We just heard the news and we wanted to be the first to congratulate you!"

They were helping her out of bed by now and starting on her attire for the day, picking a similar dress to the one from the day before, however this one was a deeper blue in color.

As confused as ever, the poor blunette looked from one maid to the other before they finally squeaked it out at the same time. " **The Prince has chosen a bride!** "

Juvia almost tripped as she slipped on some soft sandals. Her eyes wide as she looked back at the two, who were still fangirling. Cana started lightly slapping Lucy on the shoulder. "He didn't say a name, but it just has to be you! You're the sweetest thing and you're the only one that can make him act so different! He took you on a date, and even went the extra mile to carry you to your room and-"

"Cana?" Lucy interrupted.

Cana stopped and looked towards her. "Yes?"

Lucy pointed towards the open door in awe. "She's already gone!"

~*~

Juvia ran down the hall towards the stairs. She ignored the pain in her feet and her gut as she ran, hoping to find her Gray-sama and somehow find the answer to what she had heard. Was it true? Or exaggerated?

She had to know.

"I can't believe you've picked a bride Prince Gray! How exciting! When shall the wedding ceremony comense?"

That had been the Redheaded Natsu, she recognized. Then she heard Gray as she rounded the corner, halting in her tracks as her beloved spoke. "At sundown! We wish to be wed as soon possible."

Juvia's heart sank at such as sight. Her beloved standing next to another woman, one that looked exactly like Ultear, who was cuddling up to him, arms linked, and he didn't seem to care that she was doing so. Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing, other than the sound of her heart breaking. She instantly retreated back behind the corner to listen in on the conversation.

Natsu continued. "Astounding that you have found the right girl in such a short amount of time." Juvia noted that he sounded confused as he went on. "As happy as I am about your decision to marry, but what of Miss Juvia, your highness?"

She held her breath as he answered, and even dared to peek from behind the corner to see his face. She herself grew confused as something flashed in his eyes before disappearing, leaving an unreadable emotion she couldn't place. "Who, Natsu?" Juvia's jaw dropped as he turned to Ultear with a soft, yet still unreadable, expression. "The only one that matters to me is Ultear."

Juvia was growing angry, as she would if any girl tried to take away her Gray-sama. However, this was different. Something was wrong with this picture. And the confused look that still lingered on Natsu's face proved that he was feeling the same. Juvia glanced over at Ultear and found with a gasp that she was giving her a sly look, like she knew Juvia had been watching and listening in the whole time. It was written all over her cocky little face, which made Juvia even more fumed.

Juvia instantly knew what version of the story they were in. Which meant Gray was under Ultear's own spell. Of course it had to have been her, of all people. She knew that she had been the one to save them all after the Grand Magic games, and how much of an impact that had had on Gray. Which was why this was going to be even harder on her to do. She had before sundown to crash a wedding, break the spell on Gray, and try not to murder Ultear along the way. Afterall, it wasn't really her, and Juvia knew it well.

That might have been why it hurt so much to see him with her, knowing that she wasn't even the real thing.

Juvia swallowed. She had stopped listening to the conversation, but she had heard that the wedding would be held on the ship and since they wanted to have the wedding at sundown, conveniently, they would have to start boarding soon.

She took another deep breath. She had to make sure to board that ship no matter what. With that in mind, she walked towards the kitchen. The chef would have to make the cake after all. Sure enough, when she had peeked in, Reedus was already packing ingredients for a large cake indeed. He didn't seem to notice her as he finished up, humming to himself and started to push the tray of all of his needed items towards the door.

Juvia quickly pushed herself back against the wall as he walked out with the cart, passing right by her without seeing her. She sighed as she quietly followed him out of the castle and finally after some painful walking, found herself in front of the large boat, already filling with people who were preparing for the wedding.

Juvia felt a bit guilty as she snuck onto the boat. They were all working so hard and she was planning to ruin it all.

After finding her way onto the top deck, she went out to try and find her poor Gray-sama. He wasn't himself and she grew in determination with that simple fact. She had to try and get him alone. Try to snap him out of it.

She snuck below deck, avoiding Natsu as he walked into a different room, passed Reedus in the kitchen, and finally made it to the captain's quarters. The door was cracked and with no one around, she peeked into it, her eyes widening at the sight.

Gray stood completely still, his back to her as Ultear started walking around the room. However, in the long mirror in front of her Gray-sama, she saw his reflection, and it moved on its own, banging on the mirror from the other side, or so it looked. His body didn't move, but the reflection yelled in frustration at Ultear. _"Let me out you witch! Give me back my body! I've got something I need to do, and you're ruining it!"  
_  
As wide as Juvia's eyes were at the sight, they became even wider at hearing _her own_ voice coming from Ultear's mouth. "Silly Gray-sama! Ultear can't let you. She has to marry you. It's her destiny!"

Juvia couldn't believe it. Not only was she using her voice, she was also using her speech pattern by talking in third person!

Her anger grew at the situation before she heard Gray, who continued to bang on the mirror. _"But it's really not! Look lady, I make my own destiny, Kay? And trust me, I've already picked the girl I want to share it with, and it's not you. Even if you sound and act like her! You're not her!"  
_  
Juvia couldn't comprehend what she was hearing, or rather, her heart swelled so much at his words that tears showed in her eyes. He didn't say her name, but he didn't have to.

Without realising that she had started crying, she started to choke on her tears, covering her mouth to stifle any noise.

However, sudden and immense pain came to her gut and feet at the same time, causing her to reach for the door, missing and falling to the ground through the doorway, which totally blew her cover.

Gray's eyes from the mirror, as well as Ultear's from above her, looked down at her with surprise.

 _"Juvia!"_ Gray called from the mirror in shock.

Ultear stepped in front of her, blocking Juvia's view of the mirror. The two women's eyes met. Juvia was shocked that she let herself get exposed so easily, but with so much sudden pain coursing through her body, she was more so trying not to break down and sob.

Still, as she looked into the woman's eyes, she felt herself swallow as a smirk grew on Ultear's face. She didn't have the strength now to do anything. The pain was only growing and she didn't know where it was coming from or why. Now Ultear was looking down at her with something evil in mind and she was in too much pain to do anything about it.

This was not going to be good. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Trapped

Gray's eyes widened at the sight of Juvia on the floor in the doorway. He briefly wondered why she had tears in her eyes before he realized that she had heard everything he had said. He knew her, she was probably happy over his words.

But that was not how he wanted to say them at all.

Everything had gone so out of wrack in such a short amount of time.

It was all wrong.

Everything had been perfect, and he had had everything figured out. Until _she_ showed up. Sounding like her, acting like her, but most definitely _not_ her. She put him under some kind of spell, practically trapping him in his own body. Now he couldn't do anything of his own accord, and it was driving him mad.

One glance of Ultear standing in front of him, and he knew it wasn't really her. Not the girl he finally got to meet and respect as his teacher's daughter, instead of an enemy.

No, this woman was made by this world he had somehow managed to wake up in almost three days ago.

This one was made to just get in his way.

And as he saw the wicked smirk grow on her face in front of Juvia, he suddenly feared the worst for her. _"Don't you even_ _ **think**_ _about hurting her!"_

Ultear didn't even look back at him as she stared down at Juvia. "Oh Gray-sama! Ultear wouldn't ever try and do that! Because you see, she's hurting already. And it's only a matter of time before the poor girl turns into Sea Foam~"

Gray narrowed his eyes as she spoke, then glanced at Juvia only to see that she had sat up and started wincing in pain while grabbing her feet with one hand and wrapping the other around her stomach. _"Juvia! What's wrong!?"_ It looked like her feet had gotten worse all of a sudden and it showed clearly on her face. He didn't know what in this world Ultear was talking about, but it was putting Juvia in pain and Gray was feeling more helpless than ever by being forced to watch.

Ultear started laughing, using Juvia's voice, which sounded nothing like hers at the moment. "Gray-sama doesn't listen very well. Ultear was saying that this girl here-" She pointed towards Juvia, who had started glaring at her. "Is going to turn into Seafoam by sundown!"

Gray gave a shocked expression, but he didn't really believe her. _"What..?"_

She giggled, watching as Juvia tried to get on her feet, but much like the first time he found her out on the beach, her knees gave out and she crumbled back onto the floor. His heart sank at the fact that he couldn't catch her before she hit the ground. She laughed at the sight. "You see Gray-sama? Today is the third day. This girl's last chance to get Ultear's poor Gray-sama to fall madly in love with her, proving it with a kiss of True Love~" She laughed even harder at the sight of Juvia trying to stand again. "But look at her now! Even with unimaginable pain in her feet, stomach, and no voice to even scream, she's still here trying to get back the old Gray-sama! Oh! How pathetic she is! For the man she's in love with is already getting married to another woman! Now when her chance with the prince is gone, and the sun sets on the final day, she'll return to the sea where she belongs! Hahaha!"

Gray couldn't believe his ears. What kind of messed up world did they _really_ fall into? How much did he not know about it?

His eyes widened as he looked back at the girl his heart really belonged to. She managed to stand by leaning on the doorframe, but her knees were still shaking and though there were tears in her eyes, they were on fire from determination and anger. The two emotions confused him but there were other things on his mind that were being put into place.

Like how much she _really_ knew this whole time.

She knew from day one what was really going on. What would happen if the story didn't really end with 'happily ever after'. That if he didn't except her, she would turn into Seafoam? That she would _die_? Yet she said nothing. She _couldn't_ say anything, and kept it all to herself.

How much pain she had really been in this whole time. Only acting like it was just a little foot soreness, and nothing more. Just so he didn't have to worry.

How much could have possibly been going through her mind these past three days? What was she thinking right now?

In truth he should have been more worried. He should have noticed what was going on. He should have told her the truth before everything went wrong.

Now look at where they were.

He went to open his mouth, but words crumbled before making it out. What could he say to her, in this situation? His reflection grid his teeth in frustration at himself.

He should have opened up his big mouth for once in his life and spilled his guts before any of this happened. Now without a way to move his own body, while the other girl seemed to be distracted, this seemed like a good time to spill the beans, right?

He glanced at her, guilt heavy in his eyes for all of the times he didn't see the wonderful woman in front of him all along, always sacrificing herself just to protect him.

Just like all of the others.

And he never gave her any attention. At least, not nearly as much as she deserved. Now he had to tell her everything, before he loses this chance.

He went to open his mouth again, this time with confidence, ready to tell her everything she deserved to hear, when suddenly there was a loud bell chime and yelling from above deck as the sailors readied the boat to be sailed.

Ultear turned, using the opportunity to trip Juvia with her foot as she did so, making her fall back to the ground. Gray went to yell but Ultear made his body turn away from the mirror, cutting his only connection he had had with the outside world. He started screaming in his mind as Ultear giggled with Juvia's voice. "Come Gray-sama! We have a wedding to get ready for!~"

Then she walked right past Juvia, who managed to move her own foot enough to trip Ultear, making her stumble slightly. Juvia smirked at the scowl on her face before cringing at the pain in her ankle as Ultear stomped on it before stomping away, Gray's body following her.

Gray tried with everything he had to turn around to go and help her, but nothing worked. All he could do now was watch with horror as he was sent away to get ready and Ultear walked back to Juvia's direction, probably to finish what she had started.

He had to fix this somehow. So he could go and help her, save her, tell her everything she ever wanted him to say. He couldn't let this stupid spell get in the way. He had to protect her.

He couldn't live with himself if he lost her too. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Disaster

Juvia was determined to do something, and as she had finally made it to her feet, the trouble ended up coming straight to her.

"And what does this pathetic girl think she's doing?"

Juvia probably would have cursed if she had the voice to do so. She really didn't want to deal with her right now. She needed to get her bearings back so she could get her Gray-sama back to normal.

However, looking towards Ultear, who was twirling a key in her hand with a smirk on her face, she instantly knew what she was about to do.

Juvia tried to move quickly, jolting towards her and out of the room, however, Ultear slammed the door in her face, literally, while laughing hysterically. Still recovering from the face plant, Juvia reached for the doorknob next, only to find that Ultear had already locked it from the outside.

"Ultear doesn't want the stupid girl to have any ideas about trying to get out and ruin her wedding, so she can just sit tight in there for now." Ultear said from the other side of the door, a little too much pride in her voice for Juvia's liking. It was _her_ voice after all.

Juvia tugged on the knob with all of her remaining strength, however, with the terrible amount of pain she was having, that really wasn't much. She heard Ultear's laugh slowly drift off as she walked away.

Juvia was starting to panic. From the sharp jabs in her feet, to the sword in her gut, and now the pounding in her head, everything just hurt.

However, her determination overlooked those things as she endlessly darted around the room, trying to find something to get out with.

Her answer came in the form of one of her hairpins. She had never picked a lock before, but somehow through her adrenaline, she managed to get it unlocked.

She smiled in victory and slowly opened the door. She was surprised that no one was around. Glancing from left to right, her mind still moving a million miles an hour, she quickly, but quietly, made it down the hall back up to the deck, where she could hear music.

Peeking through the cracked hatch cover, her eyes widened at how late it had gotten. The sun was already about an hour away from completely setting, the sky slowly changing from blue to bright orange and pink. A seemingly perfect setting for a seemingly perfect wedding. Which from the looks of it, was about to take place, Ultear already in her dress, and Gray already by her side in a white suit.

Where had the time gone?

She grit her teeth as her answer came to mind. It was most likely the Spell's doing, speeding up time to make the story itself more dramatic.

Her heart raced as fear finally started to settle. They had already started! She had to do something, but what? And how?

She sighed with frustration, then wincing as it added too her headache. This was all just terrible. Every single thing about this messed up world, it's spells, and coincidences.

With the pain she was trying hard to endure, her mind quickly tried to think of a way out of this. What could she do to fix it?

Drowning out the pain with her thoughts, she thought back to the original story of The Little Mermaid to try and find an answer on how to fix this mess.

That's when something caught her eye. Around Ultear's neck was a necklace, much like the one the Sea Witch wore in the story.

Her eyes narrowed, her vision focusing on the object. That was most likely the answer. Now she had to figure out how to get it.

She smirked.

She always wanted to crash Gray's wedding if she didn't end up being the bride.

With that thought in mind, she made her way slowly out of the hatch onto the back deck, where thankfully, was behind all of the people attending the wedding, so she wouldn't be seen easily.

Ignoring the words of the priest, she looked around and found what she needed. However, to get to it she had to go around the crowd towards the higher level of the deck next to the back mast.

She ignored her pain with everything she had as she climbed up the rope ladder, leading to the lowest lookout station. When reached, she could see the wedding below and over where she stood.

Breathing deeply, she took hold of one of the ropes that lingered off of the bowsprit tugging on it before standing on top of the railing, somehow keeping her balance before jumping.

Determination and fear mixed together to create a new adrenaline as she flew through the air, masterfully ignoring her pain, even as it grew with every passing second.

She couldn't afford to let her grip slip, or her confidence to fall. Not when everything she ever cared about was on the line.

Juvia knew that she was being selfish, but she didn't care. Everything she loved was about to be taken away from her, and she couldn't let that happen.

She _won't_ let that happen.

"Do you, Ultear, wish to be the Prince's wife? To have and to hold, in sickness or in health?"

Ultear smirked in victory and went to reply, until Juvia cut her off by slamming right into her, knocking them both across the deck. The priest had barely dodged the two as they rolled, and Juvia held firmly onto Ultear as they did so.

Soon coming to a stop, the very angry bride glared down at Juvia, as she had landed on top of her. "How dare you! You little-!"

With the adrenalin still pumping through her veins, Juvia wasted no time and quickly cut her off by grabbing her necklace and yanking it right off her neck with as much force as she could muster. Without a second to spare, she smashed the shell onto the floor, crushing it into a million peices.

Ultear watched in horror, causing her to gasp as what was left of the shell started to glow. " _NO!_ " She called, backing away as she clawed at her neck. Her voice had changed into a deeper one as the glow grew, blue orbs of light flowing from the shell back into Juvia's body.

Juvia didn't know what to think as her voice flowed back into her. With a final gasp, she gently touched her throat in shock before a sudden stuck of thunder caught her attention. Her head shot up to find that rain suddenly started to pour heavily and the clouds covering the almost sunset sky, taking on a dark bright red in color.

" **What have you done!?** "

Juvia's head snapped back to what used to be Ultear, but was now a Sea Monster growing in size, causing the boat to tip farther and farther on its side. The wind picked up and soon everyone was in a panic, running around the deck trying to find safety or to fix the sails and lines.

Juvia couldn't move however, as if her body was frozen in place from fear of looking up at the creature in front of her as it continued to grow out of its human form and into what it truly was:

A Monster.

"Juvia!"

Her head snapped over to find her beloved running towards her, still in her suit, but had already lost his blazer.

"Gray-sama!" She couldn't believe how relieved she was to hear herself talk again. How beautiful it felt to say his name out loud again. It overwhelmed her in more ways than she could imagine as tears ran down her face, adding to the rain that had already managed to soak her to the bone.

Finally finding confidence to move again, she started running towards him, her mind blocking anything and everything else out as they made it to one another, embracing each other like they had come back from an incredibly long journey.

"G-Gray-sama!" She hiccuped and cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, hopefully not choking him to death.

However, his grip around her was just as tight. "Man, have I missed you…" He whispered into her hair, just loud enough for her to hear over the storm, and not caring that there was a storm to begin with.

She melted into his hold, until they both were suddenly thrusted back by the Sea Monster's hand, it's deep angry voice forcing them both back into reality.

" **HOW DARE YOU EMBRACE IN MY PRESENCE!** "

They both gasped as they landed and though Gray protected most of Juvia from the fall, as she was still in his arms, she had still scraped her right arm along the rough wood deeply, causing it to bleed, the rain helping it run onto the deck.

As they sat up, she breathed in through her teeth, briefly wondering when the last time she had really bled was. When her body was made of water, she could easily prevent such things, however, without her magic, that was no longer the case.

Well, it was just adding to her list of wounds. What's a scrap or two compared to the sword in her gut anyway?

Gray sat up with her and though roughed up himself, gave her a panicked look. "Hey! Are you alright!?"

She nodded slowly, giving him a smile, though she was panting. "J-Juvia is alright for now. It's almost over."

He became confused by her statement, though he wasn't convinced that she was okay. It was nice to at least hear her answer him for a change. "What do you mean?"

He followed her gaze as she glared up at the sea monster, it's black tentacles still growing in length as its eyes started to glow a deep purple, scraps of it's wedding dress flying around the boat. Juvia felt pity for the creature. Out of all the characters she could always reflect a part of herself in, the Sea Witch, that seemed to long for love so much that it made her turn herself into a Monster. Juvia had always been afraid deep down inside, that one day she would too end up unloved, unwanted, and turn herself into a Monster.

"Juvia and Gray-sama have to defeat the Sea Witch before the sun completely sets."

He blinked at her before looking up at the Monster. "Ah...Right...How are we going to do that again?" He glanced up and the sky and found that the sun was going to set soon, though it was hard to tell with the thunderstorm over their heads.

She tore her gaze away from the Witch, looking towards the horizon where other ships started popping up from under the intensely growing waves and then up at Gray with a reassuring smile.

"Juvia has a plan." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Victory?

Gray was worried sick.

This didn't seem to be a very good idea, and Juvia wasn't looking too good as they stood up quickly to put her plan into action.

Sure, they didn't have many options, but he was still having a bit of doubt. They didn't have magic, and Juvia looked worse for wear. Though he would be lying if he said that he found her mildly attractive as she tore off one of her sleeves and started wrapping it around her scraped arm. He reached over and gently took it from her, tying it without a word and only answered her surprised gaze with a small smile. She soon returned it until both heard the Sea Witch screech, making them both wince. Just as quickly, a tentacle was thrown at them. Gray thankfully was able to avoid the attack, taking Juvia with him.

It broke through the floor, wood flying and causing the boat to tip back and forth even more. He cursed under his breath as he lost his balance, using the arm that wasn't holding onto Juvia to grab hold of the railing. He started to rise as the boat tilted farther towards the water from the Witch's increasing weight. He glanced down at Juvia, who was already looking up at him. "You ready?" She nodded and he sighed. "That's good, because I don't think I am." In that moment, the Witch had grown much too heavy, now laughing hysterically as the boat flipped and everything swirled with the waves around them.

Gray winced as the water around them started to settle, immediately finding which way was up so they could resurface for air. When they did, he regretted it as he hurt his neck trying to look at the face of the humongous monster before him. Wind heavy, rain pouring down with no mercy, lightning flashing in every direction, and thunder clapping loudly in the clouds that covered the sky. The fact that he could still see told him that it wasn't completely dark yet, however, it was most likely very very close to sunset.

He really hated this place.

"Gray-sama! Watch out!"

He turned his head and looked where Juvia was pointing. Running along the outrageous current, that Gray couldn't fight well himself, coming at them at full speed, was a shipwreck coming right at then. "Ah crap." He mumbled before diving under the water.

Through squinted eyes, he managed to not only miss the hall of the broken boat, but also take hold of a lingering rope, pulling them back up to the surface. Grunting at the force of the waves, he looked down at Juvia. "Hold on to me, okay?"

She nodded, wrapping both arms around his neck as he used both hands to climb up the rope and onto the boat's deck. Panting, they both quickly stood, only to almost fall again as two tentacles wrapped around the boat, pulling it right out of the water up to the the Witch's ugly face. She continued to laugh unnaturally. " _ **I. Found. You..!**_ "

Juvia was holding onto the mast for dear life and Gray held onto the helm. Glancing around and not exactly knowing what he was doing, he found the largest and sharpest thing he could find, which turned out to be a broken board, and stabbing one of the tentacles with it.

" _ **AHHHHHH!**_ " It cried as the boat fell back into the water, somehow staying afloat as the current took hold of it again. Gray smirked in victory. If their plan was going to work, they needed to stay in the water.

He glanced at Juvia and frowned at her state. Her face had **pain** written all over it, much like the time he had found her on the beach two days before. "Hang in there!" Was all he could manage while turning the boat's direction with the waves as it circled around the screaming Monster.

Everything was happening so fast that Gray was having a hard time keeping up. He wasn't even sure how he was sailing the boat at all, he didn't have much experience, and the ship was in shambles, however, the waves were doing most of the work anyways, so he left it at that as he turned the wheel.

And with no time to spare, the broken bowsprit managed to stab the giant Sea Witch in the back of the shoulder blade, and through the heart.

A high scream came from the Beast as it's tentacles wrapped around the ship in a desperate attempt to save itself, but it was already too late for the Creature.

Juvia shoved Gray out of the way as one of the black limbs almost smashed him, wrapping her arms around him in the process but before they could land on the deck floor, another tentacle slammed into it, breaking it apart to where the void ocean was the only thing they could land into.

Again they were consumed by the waves, tentacles missing them by mere inches as they tried to make it back to the surface, the Witch and the old ship melting away to the bottom of the sea, causing the storm to settle back down and the sky to clear.

The sun was finally setting and they both panted after finding a piece of driftwood to use as a raft.

"Is it…" He took in a deep breath. "Is it finally over..?"

Juvia glanced up from across him on the raft and smiled, gently cupping his face with both hands, causing him to blush. "Almost."

And with that, she leaned forward and moved him towards her, locking her lips with his for the first time. Though surprised, Gray soon moved one of his hands and placed it on top of her's, closing his eyes and returning the kiss with just as much eagerness as she had.

Suddenly the day didn't seem so bad.

The fact that he lost complete control over his body, almost got married to an imposter, and almost got killed by said imposter many times, suddenly became a distant memory, leaving only this current moment.

When they both finally allowed the other to breathe, Juvia leaned on his forehead with her own. He couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, and he didn't care if he looked like Natsu while doing so.

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama."

It was only a whisper, and he had heard the statement a million times before, but his heart swelled at realizing what those words really meant to him.

He gently squeezed her hand. "Yeah, I know."

Juvia lifted her head slightly, enough to look back into his eyes, a disappointed pout on her face. "Gray-sama is supposed to say he loves her too…"

He blinked and then held back a chuckle, moving his other hand to pet her head. "Yeah, yeah. Gray-sama is sorry, alright?"

Her pout only deepened until he kissed her again, though just a quick peck, and she blinked up at him when he pulled away, giving her that loving look that makes her feel like she's dreaming. "I love you too, Juvia."

Suddenly, both grew extremely dizzy, clinging to the raft as they started to become lightheaded. Gray put a hand to his forehead in confusion. "Wh-What the..?" He could barely register what was going on as his vision worsened, starting to see black spots.

"G-Gray…sama…"

He looked over at Juvia and saw her eyes roll in the back of her head, losing her grip on the raft and sinking into the water.

"Juvia..!" Panic rose enough for him to try and go under after her, but by the time he managed to dive and reach for her hand, no matter how much he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop it before everything went black. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Home

Gray woke up with a start, sitting straight up in his bed, or what he _thought_ was his bed. He took in his surroundings and his eyes widened at the familiar sight.

He was sitting in one of the bed's from Fairy Tail's infirmary.

They were home.

He held his breath as he examined each bed and instantly became anxious when he couldn't find the Water Mage.

He went to stand, but then Wendy walked into the room, her face lighting up at seeing him up and about. "You're awake!"

She ran over and he stayed sat on the bed, not wanting to upset her if he wasn't supposed to get up yet. He offered a small smile. "Hey."

She sat next to him and looked him over, nodding happily to herself. "How are you feeling? You look like you're all better."

He blinked, finally looking down at himself. He was shirtless, as always, but other than a few small bandages, his body was only a bit sore and all together he felt lighter. "Ah...Good, actually. A bit sore I guess, but mostly lighter?"

He was confused by his own words as the young nurse giggled. "You should. Now that your magical energy has been restored. When you came back, it was almost sucked dry. It took some time to reapply it, but you should be fine now."

He glanced down at his hand and focused his magic energy around it, instantly sighing in relief that a layer of ice had started to form around it. Oh how he'd missed it.

He blinked down at her, running a hand through his hair. "Well...Dang. How long have I been out?"

"Well, you were gone for about five hours, and when you came back, you stayed unconscious for about a week." He looked down at her like Carla had just popped out of her head.

This wasn't making sense. In the other world, they had been there for three days, but here they were only gone for a few hours? He blinked down at her again. "A week….W-Wait." He started to panic a little. "Where's Juvia?"

Her smile faltered slightly but her eyes held hope as she looked forward, away from him. "When you both came back, Juvia-chan was in a far worse condition. Not only was her magic completely drained, but her arm was scraped deeply, causing a great loss of blood, and she was also bleeding internally from an unknown cause… We had to transport her to Miss Porlyusica's house as soon as possible."

He grit his teeth. How useless could he be? Could there have been a way to stop all of that from happening?

He shook his head. Even if there was, it couldn't help now. All he could do now was go and be at her side where he belonged.

After calming down, he looked over at the tiny blunette. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Her expression turned into one of reassurance. "A few days ago I got good news that said she would be fine with some medicine and a lot of rest, but there wasn't any details in the note."

He sighed in relief. "Well, that's good enough for me…" He stood up and started to stretch.

She blinked up at him curiously. "Where are you going?"

He looked back at her from over his shoulder. "I'm going to go see Juvia."

He reached for the doorknob when it suddenly opened from the outside, to reveal another blunette.

Levy blinked up at him before she smiled. "Oh, you're awake! I was just coming to see you. Glad you're finally on your feet again."

He blinked down at her as Wendy popped up next to him, smiling at the sight of the slightly taller mage. "Oh! Hello Levy-chan!" To answer Gray's completely lost look, Wendy gestured to the book she was holding. "Levy-chan comes over every day to read that book to you, hoping it would help wake you up."

Gray was even more confused. "A book?"

Levy nodded, scratching her cheek. "Yeah, so, well…" He waited for her answer, not really understanding why she was suddenly so nervous.

"Well...Everything that had happened while you and Ju-chan were in the spell…" She lifted up the book slightly. "Was sorta all recorded in this book…"

He didn't quite understand what she was getting at until the words _'everything that happened'_ echoed in his mind. He grew very pale all of a sudden, then red, and then blue. "Wait...Everything…?"

She avoided his gaze as she nodded. "Everything."

He ran his hand down his face, suddenly having the urge to sit down before his knees gave out on him. "H-How many of you have read it..?"

She bit her lip. "Technically, only me…"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean 'technically'..?"

She gulped, suddenly wishing he was still passed out on the bed. "I'm the only one that has _read_ it, but everyone may or may not have been listening in..?"

Gray wanted to curl into a ball and wither away as he felt his soul leave his body. Everything that had happened during those three days ran through his mind at a hundred miles an hour and he realized that nobody was going to let him live any of it down.

He had been quiet for a few minutes until Levy broke him out of his thoughts, worried about the look of utter defeat on his face. "Gray..? Here."

He blinked out of his daze as she handed him the book. He held it in his hands and recognized it as the one Levy had been studying. He looked back up at her in question, and she smiled. "Why don't you take that with you and read it to Juvia? You're going to go see her, right?"

He blinked up at her before gazing back down at the old cover, a small smile appearing on his face. "Yeah, thanks Lev." With that he walked past her, ruffling her hair with his hand as he did so.

With the book in hand and determination burning in his eyes, he made his way out of the guild somehow, as everyone was trying to bomb him with questions. Much like the servants did when he was a prince. Heh.

The rest of team Natsu in particular wouldn't leave him be. They followed him out of the guild, crying, yelling, and asking questions. Eventually, he managed to slip away somehow, breathing heavily as a result.

Now he was on the road, walking towards the outskirts of Magnolia and into the woods where Porlyusica's house was located.

He was going to see Juvia no matter what.

Even if the old hag was going to throw him out. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Together

Juvia slowly opened her eyes to find an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked and went to sit up, wincing as a fresh shot of pain coursed through her arm and stomach.

"Don't even _think_ about getting up."

The harsh tone made Juvia lay right back down on the bed, making herself wince again. Looking over, she blinked at the sight of Porlyusica. The said woman walked over to her side and replaced her wet cloth right back on her forehead. "It's about time you woke up."

Juvia gave her a curious look before glancing around the room and then back at her. "Where...Where is Juvia?"

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes as she mixed some herbs together. "Where do you think? You're in my house. Unfortunately. Now, drink this."

Juvia sat up enough to take the medicine, moving the cloth off of her forehead, and wincing as the bitter liquid went down her throat. She wasn't going to complain however, and set the now empty cup down on the side table. She looked down at herself and noticed that her arm and stomach were bandaged and her feet felt sore. She blinked at the realization that the pains from the story had stayed with her when she came back.

She kept herself from gasping.

They had come back.

They were home.

She blinked away the happy tears as Porlyusica eyed her. "Is there still that much pain?"

Juvia shook her head. "No, Thank you Porlyusica-dono. Juvia hasn't felt this refreshed in days." Considering everything that had happened…The soreness she felt now was nothing compared to the fresh pain from within the spell.

The tall woman raised a brow. "I doubt that. You look terrible even after sleeping for a week. Plus, you were only gone for a couple of hours, I heard. Hm. I suppose time must have flowed differently inside of the spell."

She blinked up at her in surprise. "A-A week..?" And what did she mean by, _'A few hours'..?_

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Juvia went quiet a moment and decided to ask what's really been on her mind since she woke up, ignoring all of the questions she knew would be pointless to ask the unconcerned Doctor. "Where is Gray-sama?"

She turned her attention from the window and glanced from Juvia to the door, grumbling. "Standing in front of my house, of all places…"

Juvia watched curiously as she went over and opened the door before Gray could touch it, her tone as harsh as ever. "What?"

Gray blinked at her rough voice, and glanced behind her to see Juvia, who blinked back at him. He put his gaze back on the scariest Doctor alive. "I, um, came to see Juvia…if that's cool."

She stared him down a moment before sighing in frustration. "Don't touch anything, including the patient. She still needs a lot of rest." She led him inside and he walked past her and over to the bed, sitting down on the small stool next to it. He offered her a smile. "Hey. How ya feelin'?"

She returned the smile, so very happy to see him alright and in good health. "Juvia is alright."

"Ha! 'Alright' my bum."

Juvia winced at Porlyusica's tone of unbelief and Gray gave a worried look. " _Is_ she alright?"

"She will be after a lot of rest. However, she just went through Magical Surgery a week ago, finally waking up earlier today. She probably feels like she got hit by a coach."

Juvia winced. So that was why her stomach felt so terrible and her magic felt so weak. Her heart swelled at knowing it was just there though. That was all she needed to know.

Gray also winced. "That sounds awful… Her magical energy was that low?"

The tall woman nodded, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. "That's right. When you came out of the book, you both suffered from a great loss of magic, however, Juvia's case was different, a part of the spell was still inside her body and was eating away what little magical power she had had left. What a terrible day that was... The guild ran to my door with her bleeding all over my floor because whatever genius tied her wound had done a terrible job."

Juvia glanced at Gray as he gulped before looking back up at Porlyusica, who had sighed. "As you can see, the surgery was a success, but because of it, her magic will take much longer than yours to recuperate." Her voice turned into a grumble. "Which means I'm stuck babysitting until she recovers…"

Juvia glanced at Gray and noticed the book in his hands, recognizing it as the one Levy had read from in the beginning of all of this. Remembering what Porlyusica had said before, how they 'came out of the book', she pointed to it, her eyes full of curiosity. "Gray-sama? Why did you bring that with you?"

He blinked down where she had pointed and his cheeks turned slightly pink at the thought. "I, ah, came to read it to you..."

She raised a brow, not understanding why he would want to reread the spell that caused all of this mess. At seeing her expression, he waved his hand. "No, not that!" He opened the book and skipped the first few pages, finding the title _'chapter one'_ and pointing to it, turning the book to show her. "Turns out that everything was being recorded in this book when we were inside…"

She blinked down at it and as she scanned through the first couple of sentences, she gave a similar reaction that Gray had. Her face turned from pale to red as her eyes widened in disbelief. "E-E-Everything..?!"

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head and no longer looking at her. "Apparently Levy read it to everyone as it was happening, which is why for them, we were only gone for a couple hours."

Now her face turned from red to blue. "E-Everyone…?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yup."

Juvia suddenly felt lightheaded and put her normal hand on her forehead. Porlyusica used this chance to hit Gray on the head. "Ouch!"

She glared down at him. "You're upsetting the patient."

He grit his teeth. "I'm sorry! Jeez…"

She turned away from them. "You couldn't have come at a more convenient time though. I need to go into the forest and gather more herbs. Watch her while I'm gone." She walked over to the door and gave them both one last hard look. "Touch. Nothing." And then she was gone.

They both sighed in relief, blinked at the other, and then laughed at each other.

"Anyways." He took her hand. "I'm...sorry about all of this."

She blinked up at him. "Why is Gray-sama sorry?"

He glanced down, his bangs covering his face. "For everything, really. That this happened, that you're hurt, and that I couldn't find a way to keep you safe and prevent it."

She looked down at him, her heart hurting for him as she could clearly see how guilty he felt. She smiled. This was the man she had fallen in love with.

"Gray-sama. Please look at Juvia."

He hesitated a moment before doing what she said, finding her eyes staring into his own. They held so much warmth.

"Does Gray-sama know why Juvia loves him?"

He blinked at her. "Uh, actually, I don't. I don't really understand why you would be so attached to a guy like me...I've only caused you pain."

Juvia shook her head, her smile never faltering. "Gray-sama is wrong." He looked her in the eyes, surprised at how much honesty they held. "Juvia has loved Gray-sama since he took the rain away, and showed her the sun. He gave her a home to return to, and changed her into a person that can honestly cherish the people around her."

She looked at his shocked expression and moved her other hand to put over the one she was already holding before closing her eyes, thinking over her next words. "I owe you everything, Gray. That's why I couldn't stay away. Why even though you rejected me, I kept trying, and simply stayed by your side. That's when I started to truly love you as a person, and not as just a savior. You're strong and have a hidden kindness for others. You're easily embarrassed but tend to cover it up with anger. You're proud, but show restraint when it matters. You always fight for others, especially your family, and not for yourself. There are many sides of you, and over time, as I come to know each one, I fall in love all over again with each of them."

There was a moment of silence, and she didn't expect anything less. This was her real confession, her reason why. She even stopped talking in third person, stopped using honorifics, just to show him that she really meant every word.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw him forward his brows as he laughed weakly, a defeated smile twitching onto his face. "Seriously…" He whispered, leaning his head down to place his forehead on top of their joined hands. "How am I supposed to respond to that..?"

Juvia giggled before he sat back up straight, looking at her with a serious expression. "I've decided."

She blinked. "Yes..?"

He smirked, moving to sit next to her on the bed and pecking her on the cheek, which of course made her blush deeply. "That I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She continued to blush, but smiled nonetheless, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Juvia thinks she is the luckiest."

She could almost feel him roll his eyes at her. "Gray-sama completely disagrees."

She glanced up at him. "And why is that?"

"Because I clearly don't deserve you, that's why."

Her eyes started to water and she placed her now free hand over her mouth to keep from hiccuping. Never before did she think she would hear those words come from his mouth to her. "G-Gray-sama is s-sly."

He blinked down at her, only to find that she was starting to sob with a crimson face, making him flinch. "H-Hey! Don't cry! I'm sorry!"

She merely laughed at him, smiling brightly while tears still ran down her face, though they were clearly happy tears. Gray glanced away from her, pink rising in his own cheeks as he squeezed her hand.

She was starting to feel the warmth of the sun all over again.

"A-Anyway, why don't we read that book..?" He picked it up and placed it in between them, using his free hand to hold it up so they could see it better.

She glanced down at it and then back up at him, curiosity again filling her eyes. "Gray-sama hasn't read it yet?"

He shook his head, suddenly finding the wall very interesting, mumbling. "I...wanted to read it with you…" He laughed, looking back at her. "You know, so I don't spoil the ending."

She giggled at his joke before lightly running her hand down the page. "Juvia thinks that she and Gray-sama should take turns reading chapters."

He nodded. "That's fine with me. You want me to start?"

She shook her head. "Juvia would like to start." He nodded as she noticed something written in the corner and laughed.

He blinked down at her. "What?"

She pointed to the small note. "Levy-chan gave a name to our story."

He raised a brow before reading it out loud. "The Little Water Mage?"

She giggled. "The original version is a fairy tale called, The Little Mermaid, which is what story the spell chose to throw us into."

He blinked but nodded. "Oh, gottcha. So what we went through actually happens in another story?"

She nodded. "Basically, yes. Juvia is surprised that Gray-sama hasn't heard of it."

He shrugged. "I don't read much."

The two continued to talk over the book and the story as they started reading through it, both getting the others point of view as they read through everything that had just happened to them, learning exactly what the other thought or felt in situations and times that they weren't even there. They asked each other questions, and talked everything out if either one got upset or hurt. However, overall they both enjoied the read and teased one another throughout it, laughing at each other and then together.

By the time Porlyusica had come back, the two had fallen asleep while leaning on the bed board and each other, their hands still intertwined, and the book still opened to the last page in front of them.

The Doctor snorted while placing her bags lightly on the table before walking over the the closet, sighing in what sounded like aggravation.

She then grabbed what she was looking for, walked over to the couple, and placed the blanket she had found over both of them.

Finally, she picked up the book, closed it, and set it on the side table, a rare, but small smile gracing her face before she walked back towards the kitchen to start unpacking the herbs.

"Kids these days…" 


End file.
